Dragon Ball Heroes: End of Rivalry
by Camperor
Summary: Froze and Forte are ending their feud with the Saiyan Heroes Beat and Note. With the rivalry gone for good, the two Saiyan heroes have to spend their time together with the rest of the Dragon Ball Heroes without them. However, they both turn rogue, and Froze plots to dominate the timelines and the universes his admirer did. Can Beat and Note stop him before it's too late?
1. The Last Rivalry

**AN: This is set after Dragon Ball Heroes Manga and all the source material that came along with it. As well as, the games and such. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Beat's House_

Beat slouched himself on the couch all rested up and groggy, he had very big party last night that forced him to extend his sleeping hours a lot more. He had been busy keeping the Universes, the timelines, and other universes all safe and sound with his trusty assistant, now girlfriend, Note. He was happy, but that wasn't the last of them all in his career. Beat had been have going to multitude of other universes around at the time and it seemed normal at his young age. Eventually, he got and yawned as he stretched his arms in the air. He placed his hands behind his head, and was wondering what he should do next.

_"Should I pick up the newspaper to see the funnies?" _Beat wondered curiously. _"Meh. Same old, same old. I could go on with something-"_

His phone began to rumble, he laughed a little before picking it up and answered it.

"Hello, Beat speaking." Beat called. He heard a voice that was familiar to him.

"Hey, sport." The voice had said, Beat smiled. "Doing fine over there?"

"Apollo!" Beat shouted, it was Apollo Justice from Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. "How have you been!? Got any new recruits yet from your local law office?"

"Hehe... Not quite, Beat." Apollo replied, he can hear that he's straightening his tie. "I've made a few good people, but my stack of cases has bored me more than cleaning the toilet. How's about maybe you and Note come on over and hang out sometime with me, Amara, and maybe Wright?"

"I'd love to, Apollo." Beat replied, he looked outside the window seeing Note carrying goodies. "But Note is coming along now, I've got quite a lot of stuff I need to do, I'm a hero in my universe. Me and Note would love to come and help you, but I just got too much pass by."

"That's no problem." Apollo had said. "My days in Khura'in are positive, the country looks more progressive than conservative than it past was. Now that the former queen's been dethroned. I hope you and Note find the truth that your heart knows much right."

"I will, Apollo. Thank you." Beat hangs up his phone and places it on the coffee table. "Goodbye, AJ. Me and Note will certainly visit you one day."

"No problem." Apollo chuckled. "Take care."

Note, Beat's assistant, came in the living room of Beat's House carrying goodies. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and quietly placed each item on the ground one-by-one. Beat went close to Note, and he smiled as Note was putting each item in as time went by. At that same moment, Beat raises his voice to her.

"What's up?" Beat had said to her. "Need a helping hand? Cause if you're getting tired, you can go in the kitchen and make some lunch."

Note smiled at her boyfriend, "No thanks, Beat." Note sighed. "Thanks, but guess what? Not only did I bring snacks, but I got new electronic devices that are helpful with the video game set that we have. Care to try it out?"

"Gee, what features does it have?" Beat scratched his head. Note reads the instruction Manuel.

"Features include Bluetooth, good-quality stereo, long-distance phone call, and HD quality sound." Note had read, she smiled. "Beat, I'd think this would be great for us!"

"REALLY!? Beat had replied shockingly. "I'm confused, how much did all of this have to cost you exactly?"

"All my savings." Note replied. Beat was shocked even more.

"A-A-A..." Beat bursted out as if he was in flames. "ALL YOUR SAVINGS!? You could've kept that for our dates, trips, or other hot places we could visit! Why did you have to blow it all away for this?"

"Beat, I keep separate piggy banks in my room in case you haven't noticed." Note frowned, Beat sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Super Saiyan God for that." Beat placed his right hand on his hip. "Anyways, can we plug this thing in our TV and get rolling?"

"Sure, go for it." They turned on the console, the TV blasted out high-definition that feasted Beat and Note's eyes to sparkle glittering.

"WOOOOW!" Beat and Note said, suddenly the TV was getting a distress message. The two teens were suddenly startled.

"Huh?" Beat opened the message up, he eyes widened. "Hey, it's from Froze!"

"Froze?" Note gasped. "This is strange, I thought you two parted ways?"

"I don't know, Note." Beat opened up and read thoroughly. "But let's read and find out what it says."

To Beat,

I am delivering this message to you Beat to come on over to my house at this address [Beat reads the address], the reason is that there is something I'd like to tell about our rivalry and how it's going to make an impact to the future. And unfortunately for you, I have some dire news to spill. I know you wouldn't like it, but it's a hero's job to get every last bit of information to discipher the truth once and for all. I look forward to see you at my place Beat, and don't worry. Note can come to.

Signed, Froze

"Froze wants to talk about your rivalry?" Note looked at Beat confused. Beat scratched his head in curiosity.

"It's been a while since our rivalry has ended." Beat placed his finger on his forehead. "Froze is sure crafty, I wonder if he's thinking about bringing the rivalry back to fight like we did last time with Forte?"

"That, or he could just be messing with us." Note said, she later sighed. "Let's just follow this message and see what he's up against. The nature of the message may seem dire than the looks of things."

"Alright, let's make haste then." Beat and Note stood up from couch and exited out through the front door of Beat's house. "Hang on, Froze. We're coming!"

* * *

_Froze's House_

"Welcome Beat and Note." Froze greeted the two heroes into his luxurious house. "Please step on in, there's some snacks I've made left for you on the table."

Beat and Note looked at each other dumbfounded, until they saw the snacks piled up on Froze's table and the two smiled. Wondering why Froze is being nice to them despite his cynical and standoffish attitude, but they accepted his request regardless.

"Thanks, Froze." Both Beat and Note said, Beat began to think to himself. _"Man, is this the first time that Froze has ever done nice to us? This is such an unexpected surprise!"_

"So, Froze." Note called to him while Froze looked outside his front window. "Wanna give these snacks you gave us a try? They're really scrumptious!"

Froze shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, and as a matter of fact, this about an important concerning you Beat." Beat looked at Froze as he stopped eating, he looked bewildered at what Froze was going to say.

"Froze, chill. We just came by for that message you sent us through Bluetooth." Beat began to scratch his hair moment. "And uh, how did you know Note was going all the TV messaging accessories to our home?"

"Don't fool me, I obviously knew your girlfriend had the money to pay for your stuff anyway." Froze looked back at Beat with a dour stare. "...And I've taken my chances to speak with you and Note for a very important meeting."

"What meeting are we talking here, Froze?" Note replied, she raised an eyebrow. "Is this about ending our feud with Beat? We last fought you with Forte back at the Arcade and-"

"This isn't ABOUT our past battle." Froze interrupted loudly, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's about to let both of you know, I'm resigning from the Dragon Ball Heroes."

**"WHAT!?" **Both Beat and Note were shocked, Froze quitting the Dragon Ball Heroes was nothing they expect from him, Beat quickly rejoiced back.

"You can't leave Froze!" Beat raised his fist in argument. "The Dragon Ball Heroes has a mission that we swore with throughout our natural lives! And besides, even when you always wanted to turn our backs on us, you always fought by us in the end!"

"Beat's right, Froze!" Note supported Beat argument the same way he did. "You're one of the most figurative members of our group! It's the only way we can rally the rest of the Heroes and help make each other safe and sound!"

"That's a lovely rebuttal, but no." Froze crossed him arms and eyes were shut lid. "Ever since I became a Freeza Race Hero, I lied that my attempts of redeeming the Freeza Race was failure. In fact, I lied to you more about my admiration of Son Goku to you Beat. As a result, I sticked to Freeza's philosophy on destruction, mayhem, violence, terror, tyranny, and despair. They were always the key component of how I won all my battles before you and Note showed up and took that greatly away against me."

"You mean..." Beat eyes widened at the confession Froze gave. "You NEVER admired Goku and instead to Freeza? Why!?"

"Yeah, why Froze!?" Note chimed loudly, her expression was angry. "Freeza was always Goku No. 1 enemy after the Universal Tournament Saga, and you support him and his beliefs!? He's a monster! And he's always a cruel sadistic monster he always turned out to be in the very end!"

"My master Freeza is indeed a monster, but he taught me some things that you two don't seem to recognize." Froze explained to the couple very coldly. "You two were always on the spotlight, helping with Goku, helping with Mirai Trunks, helping with whoever was there at the time fix the problems threatening time and reality altogether. Me? I was living on the edge. We turned poor. My parents aren't making good income anymore. Then I discovered that money talks, you Beat, made more Zeni thanks to all the hard earned battles you competed with your girlfriend. I always wondered why I wasn't able to do that truly on my own. My popularity, fame, and fortune vanished into dust as the time flew by. You and Note were always up on stage, not giving up no matter what the odds came be. But when you and your allies are all backed into a corner, plan B always starts with me as if you see as a trophy card than an adversary."

Beat and Note looked at each, they felt sad when Froze gave a very sad sigh. He continued further.

"Beat, it's time I let you listen to what I have to say." Froze cleared his voice and explained. "I always wanted to be the hero, at first. My arrogance and passions threw that away a lot. I realized that my role at this stage of being a "Freeza Hero" wasn't enough. It instead made want to believe that by becoming your eternal rival, I would face the harshness of life with people scolding me and thinking I'm a loser for pitting myself against you. I wasn't nice, I was just introverted into dealing with the cool way like I did in my past feats. You and Note; however, were always the nicest people in the competition. There was no way I was going to let my heart away for that. I instead listened to myself closely. I don't want to be the hero again because it will make me antagonize myself and Beat, for better or for worse. I'm sticking to the latter."

"Froze... You were always the one to believe in yourself for that." Beat calmly rationalized his argument. "I mean, even if you feel me and Note destroyed you, you can always join us and your reputation would be clean."

He shook his head and turned his back on him. "I'm sorry, Beat. Forte gave me the same reason when she had antagonized your girlfriend as well, we figured I'd follow you all the time in your adventures, but it would make us look like we're playing savage instead of being on fair terms with each other. It's just not healthy."

Note placed her hand to her heart as she realized. "Oh, you're right." She said. "You and Forte have been getting along well. It seems that you think me and Beat were always together forever as the cutest, heartfelt, and righteous couple while both of you were left in the grey."

"All grey, yes." Froze said. "And like I said, I'm NOT a hero. I'm your rival. A rival shouldn't help the hero fuel more of his conflicts while the hero has to do his job all at once. It's ridiculous. And I do not want to have suffered the same mistakes before nor do I want it thrown shut from your self-righteous beliefs that you've taken from Goku!"

Beat and Note looked at each other for a moment, Froze raised his voice again. "So you got my message, me and Forte are leaving to live in peace and harmony. No more will you two make either of us suffer because of our beliefs. Now go, I got some homework I need to do."

"Froze-" Beat tried to raise his voice, but Froze raised a hand.

"I mean it, **GO.**" Froze growled, startling both Beat and Note together. They both sighed as they saw Froze go upstairs to his room and the couple leave the house to his front yard. They both look at each other worryingly what to do next, without Froze and Forte, the Dragon Ball Heroes are gonna be more weaker than ever.

"This is bad, Beat." Note wonders cautiously. "Froze and Forte are no longer with us, which means that without our strongest allies we're cooked!"

"Don't get so riled up, Note!" Beat calmed her. "Besides, we got the other heroes by our side! What's the worse that could happen?"

"I'll tell you what's worse." Note chimed. "They haven't been trained in a long time because of stuff we had to handle that was done by us AND by Froze with Forte!"

"Dang..." Beat sighed. "Well, in that case. We'll have to see if Froze is going to keep his word on this or not. Our partnership is important and has helped us stop the greater worse for the greater good, Note."

"Beat, you're right." Note said, she tapped her chin softly. "I wonder if what Froze said about Forte quitting was also true?"

"She's a berserker, so he's just playing with us." Beat laughed. "And besides, there's a good sign she might come back for some more violence and fast-paced action. That's her thing!"

"You know, you're my hero." Note kissed Beat on the cheek. Beat smiled, and the two went off to buy some Green Tea Ice Cream.

_"And don't worry, you can beat ourselves that Froze and Forte are gonna be back at the Arcade before you know it!" _Beat thought optimistically. _"Just you wait, you two! You haven't seen the last of us yet!"_

To Be Continued...


	2. A Lost Being in the face of Time

_Around midnight at Froze's House_

Forte slouched herself as the cold brisk of night blew outside the window all dark and damp. She sighed when she saw Froze staring at his Freeza Race Hero card when he already made a solemn vow not go back playing that race ever nor to help Beat and any of his allies for that matter. Growing concerned, Forte raised her voice at the Freeza Race Hero.

"Hey Froze, uh listen." Forte crossed her arms, her voice sounded like she wasn't playing well. "I've got to hand it to you. That confession you made with Beat and Note is just as I expect it. I'm not disappointed in you."

Froze smiled as he looked at her, but goes back to gloomy self. "Thank you, Forte. It means a lot to me." Froze puts down the card on the table and stares at it blankly. "I've thinking about my next plans for the future of ourselves, I didn't want to be too selfish about it..."

"Ah, It's okay." Forte rolled her eyes at his statement. "Being a hero is for losers. Every damn one of them just get themselves over fighting evil while pitting themselves in the craziest moral dilemmas ever seen yet." She raised her tone of voice up louder. "How is it that we always get to put ourselves in the grey when can't outsmart Beat and his little tricks taken by Goku! It's not fair!"

Froze closed his eyes and crossed his arms, he scowled. "Hmph, I can understand your concern well." He commented as he continued. "Beat and Note haven't realized that their more than just heroes, it's only a matter of time that they get the real truth of their heads and that we don't have to play all hooky with them."

"That's right." Forte grunted as she placed her left hand on her chin. "So determined, but not so righteous after all. It's almost as if their beliefs from Goku only turned Beat into something we've never seen from a normal gamer boy that plays on theses card games for fun. Now, he is doing them for righteous justice and the truth as he puts it."

Froze walked near the fireplace with Freeza card in his hand, as Forte continues talking out loudly. "Froze, listen to me okay. Beat and Note aren't perfect than what we might think. There is something to them that just makes me want to crush their skulls and take their heroic spirits into the frying pan!"

Just as he was ready to throw the card off the fireplace, something hit him, he threw his card madly to ground instead. "Forte, I think you're bringing up a good idea after all." Froze brings up mischievous little smirk. "Beat and Note can continue with their jobs as heroes of time and space, but they have yet to outsmart a plan that I have laid out for them..." Froze glares at Forte. "All prompted up thanks to you Forte."

"Huh!?" Forte glances up in a shocked expression, confused. "What are you saying!? Are you saying that you have an idea to beat those two twerps?"

"Yes, and it's a plan that I haven't conceived yet unlike what master Freeza has told me." Froze turned to look at his card on the ground, he picks it up with a grin. "In the past that I traveled, Freeza was a unique monster that had a mindset consisting of a caricature of playing smart while playing dumb with his opponents. He masquerades his plots before Goku arrived in Namek, and deceived each and every one of them with the most brutal of forces."

Forte frowned as she looked low on the ground. "Damn, you seem to love your master's unearthing vigilance now that you mentioned it." She looked at Froze cautiously, but callously. "What does this mean though? Are you saying that Freeza's mindset could be the plan to defeat Beat and Note in order to make ourselves the most powerful out of both of them?"

"Forte... Freeza's plans are morbidly different than what I might think." Froze looked back at her with a cold glare. "He doesn't care what he wants as long as his goals are met thanks to an outside source such as the Saiyans before he betrayed them. For that matter, I think we could be able to find something off time, invent it, and make it a worthy opponent against those two. Should Beat and Note find out, resist. Don't give them any mercy, Forte."

Forte smirked, she was beginning to like Froze's plan of defeating Beat and Note, she listens to him very closely.

"Okay, wise guy... What's the plan?"

* * *

_The Next Day  
__Satan City Food Court_

Beat and Note were at the food court as usual on their date, eating all kinds of Tonkatsu and Ramen that they got at the local food stands served at restaurants. Beat was slurping those noodles like a wild goose while Note was eating her Tonkatsu sandwich with a side of curry. Note stared at Beat's way of chowing down his noodles, but never really bothered her too much. Just a minor nuisance that's all. Beat had loved Ramen so much, that he wished he was Saiyan like his master and eat how ever many bowls he wanted to.

"MAN! Boy do I sure love this Ramen so much!" Beat shouted energetically. "I could eat so many bowls a day! I just wish I had a lot of money and becoming a Saiyan so I can eat as many as I want to! Right, Note?"

Note laughed a little, before going to her usual way. "That's funny, Beat. But I think we should focus more on the important stuff than eating, please?" Note took another bite of her Tonkatsu sandwich. "I mean, I'm still thinking about the heroes now that Froze and Forte are gone. I haven't gotten a call back from here and I feel like she's not interested in sparring with us or anything."

Beat placed a hand on his chin and began to wonder. "Geez, you're right. It is weird. If Froze and Forte aren't coming back, then that means we gotta rely on our own strength to you know... Take up the chances with our other opponents in case we fail."

"We fail?" Note was shocked, she madly slammed her hands on the table. "We're heroes, buster! Trained by the FAMOUS Son Goku himself! His knowledge of letting us be the heroes mean we won't fail no matter what gets in our way! We always think outside the box, remember?"

"Hmm, now that you mentioned that... Yeah." Beat said in a sad tone. "Without Froze and Forte not on our side, then how can prevent the greater misfortune from coming to our timeline?"

Note frowned, she sighed while placing her right hand on her cheek. "Well, we can always rely on the Time Patrol to give us a whole new member to stop whatever's coming..."

As if Note mentioned the Time Patrol wasn't enough, Beat suddenly received a call coming from his Capsule Corp transmitter. It startled the couple and both look at it confused.

"Beat! It's your transceiver!" Note called. Beat took notice of it.

"Yeah, and it's coming from... Trunks!?" Beat answered fast. "Hello, Trunks? This is Beat speaking."

"Beat, it's me Trunks." Trunks answered in a very serious tone. "Listen, we got an important emergency. And I'm going to need the assistance of both of you, our most trusted employees are not here at the moment, so that leaves both of you on the spotlight."

"You got it!" Beat responded determinedly. "Me and Note will see you fast at the Time Chamber when we get there! I'll see you and Chronoa there, as well. Peace!"

Beat looked up and Note. "We gotta get to the arcade! Now!"

"You got it!" Note replied.

The two heroes made their way into the Satan City Arcade Center and made their way to the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade machines. From there, both Beat and Note inserted their cards that represented them as the "Saiyan Heroes". It opened and the two were sent inside, both traveling at max speed into the Time Chamber where Trunks had told them.

* * *

_Time Nest_

Beat and Note arrived and saw Mirai Trunks with Chronoa with her next to her. The two Saiyan heroes marched up to them and greeted them in bowing fashion. Beat looks up at Trunks and begins to talk.

"Alright, Trunks! We're here like you said!" Beat said fast. "What is it that you need from us, and well... What's with Chronoa?"

"Beat, today isn't a usual day to defend people or combat someone altering history." Trunks replied somberly. "Today, we discovered something unusual happening in the timeline where the heroes are at. Goku and the others, as we were saying. But in comparison to what we found, they did discover that the Core People were having an orchestration with a time looping creature that can manipulate time and space."

"An orchestration?" Note scratched her hair in confusion. "What does that mean? Is it like a different terminology that the Kai's like to say?"

"Sort of, but no." Chronoa shook her head and peers into the time scroll. "We have reports that the mysterious Jenev was plotting a conspiracy of unleashing the dangerous people and extracting their DNA like what Cell did on Earth. Only this time, he's putting it on a corpse."

**"A CORPSE!?" **Beat and Note yelled, Beat spoke up. "S-So... Like an actual dead thing brought back in time with DNA strands being placed on him... Isn't that like RESURRECTION!?"

"It could be, but what's weird is that majority of the populace of Kai's want to celebrate it." Trunks hinted. "It would look like if it were to be a disaster if that thing was brought up from the dead and wreck havoc on the current time base!"

"This is a serious matter I need you both to investigate!" Chronoa responded sternly. "I just received word that Jenev has agreed to meet with you both on Temple Shinjin at the World Core there. You two will know what to do once you greet with him in-person. Good luck!"

"Aidios!" Both Beat and Note saluted the Supreme Kai and made their way into the current timeline of DB in the past.

* * *

_Temple Shinjin_

"Ah! Welcome to Temple Shinjin!" A Kai that looked thin, had long-sleeved black robed clothing with one button closing on top of it, dark-black mage slippers, reddish-purple skin, and white folded-down hair. "My name is Jenev! I am your host here at Temple Shinjin where most of other hosts have been keeping both hospitable and welcoming! Please follow me right this way!"

The Temple that the two Saiyan heroes were feasting their eyes were marvelous and spectacular, almost as if Whis and Beerus would love come on over and crave for what this place had to offer. There were Kai women all around, cutting bushes and moving carts of treats while wearing clothing soothing to an airplane hostess. Beat and Note couldn't get enough glimpse at what they're looking at until they made it to where Jenev was taking them.

"So where are we going, Jenev?" Beat asked. Note looked up at his face very sternly.

"Yes, tell us." Note crossed her arms. "You're luxurious temple isn't gonna fool us for nothing."

_"Heh heh... That's my girl!"_ Beat grinned as he thought.

"Please relax, you two." Jenev calmed them down, then gave them a "shh" expression. "You two came because of Chronoa, right? Well look at here, we're heading to the underground lab where our scientists are uncovering a mysterious white blossom which hasn't opened for many years."

"Really?" Beat widened his eyes, he looked at the white blossom with all the Kai scientists in white uniforms. "Wow! You're right! It is huge. But Chronoa told us that there's someone dead inside. You're putting DNA strands of people in different timelines correct."

"I do not know." Jenev scratched his head, he looked confused. "Who told you that?"

"Um... Chronoa and Trunks told us this." Note replied suspiciously. "Is there something you don't know about that she told you?"

Jenev shook his head in reply. "No, I do not know actually." He returned forward. "I believe that she is making this totally up for you two, or she hasn't known yet what we got based on our results."

"Results?" Beat said, looking questioned as ever. "The results said by her explains of a corpse being put into DNA strands so that you could manipulate time and space."

"That or it may have been a hoax according to her studies." Jenev, they all went closer to the closed blossom that Jenev placed his right hand on it. "This marvelous thing has it's roots from all the strongest fighters, that it took their DNA strands by the Kai's that were more into... Let's just say, collecting things. The twelve Universes had those Kai's, but all came to Universe 7 because of this unique looking fossil."

"That's a bit of an understatement you're putting right there." Beat crossed his arms and placed his left hand on his forehead. "Is there anything that you found out so far with it in your experimentation?"

"Not that I know, it looks to me that it has manipulated to becoming a super sentient flower hosting a being inside to create whatever it wants." Jenev turned his head on the two with a suspicious stare. "It may be good or it could be evil. It's properties aren't disclosed. It's unpredictable."

Suddenly, the whole temple was starting to shake violently. Lights were flickering on and off and the scientists were all turning scared. Beat along with Note were looking more confused then ever, but Jenev wasn't. He stared at the blossoming flower with a shocked stare.

"My Super Saiyan God... It's becoming alive." Jenev went closer, the light was getting so bright that he disappeared in it.

**"WHAT IS!?" **Beat cried. The sound was turning more louder, rendering the two unable to be heard. All the scientists escaped fast outside the Temple and Beat with Note were prepared to meet whatever it is that comes out of that blossom flower.

As soon as the Bright light began to blind the couple, a loud voice chimed throughout the whole lab.

"Ah. Thank you. I'm free from my eternal imprisonment at last. Greetings to you, Mortals."

Beat and Note had their jaws dropped as a whitish being appeared right in front of their faces. It's body was completely covered in white. Almost as if it didn't have anything to do for what it desires. Jenev was no longer to be found, as if his obsession with the being absorbed him inside the creature. Beat and Note gave a shocked, but distressed look at the thing, before thinking what they should do next.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Time Nest_

"Those two must've found out about the secret being locked inside the Temple..." Trunks said as they look at the scroll. Chronoa nods her head in reply.

"Indeed." She replies. "This is turning into a much bigger situation then we have imagined. Thanks to these two..."

Both Froze (in his Freeza Race Form) and Forte (in her Saiyan Berserker form) were both standing behind Mirai Trunks and Chronoa with a smile. Froze crosses his arms while looking directly at Trunks and Chronoa's expression of concern for Beat and Note with pleasure.

"This is good... I thank you for sending in this dangerous quest." Froze thanked graciously. "Beat and Note should know that our finding can mean one thing, their set to their ultimate doom."

"You mean you found this from the start and never bothered telling us about it?" Trunks raised a fist with a mad glare. "How could you! We could've have saved Jenev's life and taken him here to examine the creature further! You gotten him killed!"

"Why so serious?" Forte laughed with sarcasm from Trunks's words. "Beat and Note are already gonna die while me and Froze here gonna take their spotlight for them. It was our chance that both of you should have known by now. And I mean now more than ever. Right, Chronoa?"

"Yes, but I would't take your self-serving gratification to the next level." Chronoa crossed her arms sternly. "If they're in trouble, I'm putting both of you on the job. Whether you like it or not."

"You got more players in your arsenal, Chronoa." Froze replied coldly. "If you want your bird Toki Toki well from his illness, you'll need to listen to me. Beat and Note have enough time to escape and investigate that abomination. If you want me to abandon the job, then you might as well fire me. I already hate being the hero and Beat's pathetic trump card, after all."

Chronoa stared at Froze with a serious expression, Toki Toki was in his care, but he was sick and the only last medicine that she had to get was in his hands. But if she fires Froze, then what other strategy could she have? Otherwise, Froze may change his mind to Beat and Note alongside Forte, but now she's frustrated over who goes next if the two are in trouble.

"Your words mean a lot to me and the safety of time, as well." Chronoa began to growl as she closed her eyes. "But I'm doing this just to keep both Beat and Note safe. Whatever the cost may be."

"Hmph. Very well." Froze hugged his back near a wall and sighed as he crossed his arms. "Beat and Note aren't going to make it out of this. The world of Dragon Ball is already hell as it is based on my standpoint."

Both Chronoa and Trunks ignored Froze's comment and the only thing next was stare at the time scroll to see what could happen next. Fate of time and space for the Dragon Ball world is in Beat and Note's hands!

To Be Continued...


	3. The Nothing People

_Temple Shinjin Tomb - Laboratory_

"Ah. Thank you. I'm free from my eternal imprisonment at last. Greetings to you, Mortals."

That was what the whitish thing had said to the couple, revealing it's delightful yet bright features brightening the Saiyan Heroes eyes. The thing looked like a white humanoid without any wear, as his whole body was completely bare. He had a sphere mark surrounded with a "U" shaped symbol, it also had glowing light-green eyes, and wavy white hair that floated in a glowing aura.

As if the thing didn't stop Beat and Note from staring at it too long, he looks around and politely looks at the two. "Dear me, Mortals. I didn't mean to scare you. But isn't this supposed to be our tomb?"

"Y-Your Tomb!?" Beat turned confused, startled back. "J-Just what are you and... WHO are you!? Are you the breaker of time and space!?"

Ignoring Beat's latter question, he answers to only the former. "My dear, Mortals. My name is Amythesis. I am a Nothing People. Sentient Kai's banished by the Omni King Zeno millions of years ago because our presence was found to be heretic. Instead of obliterating us, he placed us into these white blossom flowers to be hidden confidentially in the outer plane of the multiverse. Except for this one, for am I aware of Universe 7's presence."

"A Nothing Person!?" Note widened her eyes. "Strange. But aren't you supposed to be dead!? The DNA's samples we found from strong warriors proves that you came back to dominate time and space!"

"Note's right!" Beat yelled, raising his fist at it. "We need to know what your purpose is! Unless your excuse doesn't cultivate from what you're saying!"

Amythesis sighs, slowing drawing near Beat and Note slowly. "Children of Mortals, I was dead when I was placed into Universe 7 by a mistake. The Omni King thought I would be awakened by any curious Kai, so I was put to death after so much work by him. The strands placed in my chromosomes shows that I can reborn from death once the preparations were met. Think of it as a ritual of life." It then stopped drawing closer and smiled.

"That's true." Beat looked down for a moment, and stared at it back. "Although, it doesn't answer our question if your main intentions are to manipulate Time and Space! Is that the purpose of the Nothing People's existence!"

"Time flows through us like birds." It's eyes grow shut. "There are times where a Nothing Person can't find sympathy with an event deemed unnatural to our kind. We change them when we seek, but it's ambiguous when we do."

"S-So, you're not going to alter history?" Note was surprised. "Does this mean that your intentions are not evil?"

As if it wasn't interested in Note's question, Amythesis glared at the two with stoic glare. "My, my, are you Beat and Note? Children of the lost families?"

**"HUH!?"** Beat, Note, Froze, Chronoa, Trunks, and Forte were shocked to discover that it knows their identities.

"H-How do you KNOW our names!?" Beat cried, the thing didn't react to the sudden shock of disarray, it instead continued starting calmly. Looking at them as if felt soothing to tell the truth.

"I seem to have forgotten to mention..." Amythesis placed his hands together and closed his eyes. "That after absorbing Jenev, I realized that your names were placed in memory. I went back in time in brain to find out what that memory was. It discovered an awful truth about you both."

Beat and Note looked at each other for brief moment, before Amythesis continued. "Once in the past, you lost a friend that was your rival before. He abandoned your cause simply because it's too ridiculous for it handle all the time. The tenets of this issue, is that when the rivalry stops. The balance between the yin and and yang halt, and the feud ceases. Truth must be disclosed over why. That is, until your good friend lost a relative that dropped down the path you see him today."

Back at the Time Chamber, Froze's eyes widened as he watched the Time Scroll in fear. _"T-This thing! This isn't how it's supposed to happen, but... What DOES it KNOW about us!? What is he trying to SAY about US!?"_

"A sister. Long and kind. Bright and blissful." Amythesis smiled at Beat and Note. "Your friend must've known your family's relations with your kind many years ago before your birth. Beat, your mother abandoned when you were a small boy. Note, your parents were murdered by the liking of Beat's mother. Shocking much? Froze's sister was murdered..."

Beat bloodstream was boiling, he was almost ready to go Super Saiyan when told him this. "...J-Just what are you saying. About me and Note!?" He raised his head up with an angry stare. "Where is it that you got all of this in the first place!?"

"Isn't it cold for me to tell you?" Amythesis stares at Note. "Your lover is getting scared by the mention of her parents. One person that saved threw himself in jail and almost gotten executed by the likeliness of another savior from a different world. It all flows back together in my time-chamber brain. A sort of memory block of all events scanned by races like us to see this being's history from all across the millennium. Beat and Note, it's how I know to look into your past, it's how I look to see if a weakness was charred in and brought up just in case of battle, and it's just as how we deceive the most out of all people that don't end in the most fortunate ways we end up being."

"Sh... Sh... **SHUT UP!**" Beat trusted his fist at it, but it vanished away and went back behind him. It summoned a sword shard from it's back and swung it hard over it's body towards Beat, sending him flying towards the ground.

"BEAT!" Note screamed. She dashed towards him.

"My enemy..." Amythesis stared at Beat, where Note was crying over him. "Should we meet again, the realms of time and space will be different from truth that you seek. A whole new truth, a whole new mystery, and a whole new discovery waiting to be discovered will be left in your hands until we meet again."

Amythesis flew away, the attack was so bad, it hurted almost just as worst as Jiren's was back in the Universal Tournament Saga. Trunks called in Note to hear about Beat's condition.

"Note! What's happened with Beat!" Trunks yelled. Note answered back at him.

"Beat's fine!" Note replied in relief. "He's warm, but the attack was nothing like he expected. It got him so far up that Beat didn't have stand a chance against it!"

"I see." Trunks replied. "I'm sending you a healing capsule through the area which you guys entered, give him to Beat and he'll be alright."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you." Note carried Beat outside the Temple where they started. _"Hang on Beat! You'll be okay!"  
_

* * *

_Time Nest_

"This is looking bad for those two." Trunks said to Chronoa with a serious stare. "The way that Amythesis spat the truth out hurting Beat more than an insect."

"I know." Chronoa looked concern. "And with him gone, we're worried what his next move is. I sent in scouts to come in and look for him, so far, nothing's come out of the bloom."

"Beat and Note should be able to share memory with Amythesis." Trunks placed his hand on his chin. "His attack must've given Beat the memory to look in each others minds, should he be interested in seeing him again for another battle."

"That's it!" Chronoa said, she smiled. "Beat and Note have enough time left to find out where Amythesis and stop him before his domination of Time and Space continue!"

"Right! It shouldn't be a problem... Or." Trunks stared at Froze. "Or so we might think."

"Huh?" Chronoa turned around, she sees Froze with Forte on his back holding tears. "Forte? What's wrong with Froze?"

"It's bad!" Forte cursed. "When that thing mentioned his sister, Froze drove himself into a panic."

"A panic?" Trunks questioned curiously. "What kind of panic are you saying?"

"Froze suffered a tragedy, not too long ago when we became allies-for-partners." Forte explained sincerely. "When he was young, he supported Goku. He loved him. And became a Saiyan Hero before Beat and had only one admirer for that. It was his sister, "Breeze" he calls her. Breeze was Froze's sister at the time he grew older, but on one incident, she was dead. Froze was traumatized and ran away to hide the rest of his grief in the Aracade Game's where he met up with Lord Freeza in time and decided to make him exactly like him. It was at that point, he took a change in character. Froze became a Freeza Race Hero not because of "Hero" in the title, it resembled Freeza in it's own appearance. Happy?"

Trunks and Chronoa looked at each other for a brief moment in dead silence, and looked back at Froze. "...Oh my god. Froze, I'm so sorry." Chronoa comforted.

Suddenly, Froze stoop up and he looked angry. "Heh. I don't need apologies from you. Or from you Trunks! Even you Forte..."

"W-What!?" Forte growled. "I'm your ally you idiot!"

"Hmph, well that doesn't matter to me anymore." Froze crossed his arms and watched Note taking care of Beat. "The way I see it, it's that Beat has turned into me as a Saiyan long before I became one. And when I chose to rival him, he fought the same way I did in past. Reflections of what I became to be were my weakness in battle, it's the main reason why I lost my first match against him. Losing that perfect record I had as a Freeza warrior."

Trunks raised his fist him in anger. "Then why did you lie to Beat that you trusted Goku more!? That you were seeker of redemption to the Freeza Clan!?"

Froze grumbled at Trunks questions. "The lies I spat at Beat mean one thing, I was trying to keep Beat weakened as if I didn't confess that I was supporter to Freeza before I trusted him as my master. When Freeza came back, I needed all the help I could get, but perfection and manipulation were the things he taught me in brain. Beat and Note's manipulation proved a success, if not for Note catching glints that I was lying."

"So that's how you got away with it then..." Chronoa sighed, she gripped her fists. "I gotta say, I'm disappointed in you didn't show the truth in all honestly as a time patrol employee. If this was serious, the universe would be jeopardy and I would held culpable!"

"My intentions hidden mean no concern for Time and Space." Froze sees Beat waking up from his attack and Note hugs him hard. "It's only a matter of time before Beat and I discover the truth of what kept us apart for so long."

* * *

_Somewhere at the Cyclic Universe._

A huge Grandmaster sits at the top where many white blossom surround her, she looked huge and and many markings all around her, but it turned hard to tell because of all the darkness surrounding her face. Suddenly, Amythesis came by and bowed down to her.

"Mother, I have returned after many millenniums of being deceased." He bowed, turning his head up to her. "I have made two adversaries, however. They are hunting me because I have the truth about their pasts that they want to know about. Should I go and take care of them?"

When her voice raised, it sounded feminine but god-like distorted. "No, Amythesis." It replied very sinister way. "The army of the Nothing People are building up, so you shouldn't kill them just yet. I need you and surviving brothers to make instigation's of things in Universe 7 where they are at, I need to prove their test if they are noteworthy of not only facing you, _but me_..."

"You!?" Amythesis looked turned shocked. "Mother! What are you saying!? Why do you want Beat and Note, the mortal couple, so much? Shouldn't it be the biggest adversaries we should be fighting against to the extent of your rule at the multiverse!?"

"Yes, but however..." She smiled evilly. "There are other mortals yet to be disclosed, for am I the only one that cares where their past truly rests once I have taken over!"

"V-Very well, mother." Amythesis bowed and flies away to find his brethren. "I will look for our brethren and not question any of your desired intentions. Whether we like or not, we shall not rebel against you."

"You shouldn't, Amythesis." She stared at him very eerily. "I. AM. THE. LAW."

That quote scared Amythesis so much, that he no idea what his mother is truly thinking about. The mystery flies on...

To Be Continued...


	4. Tragic Tale to remember

_Sometime at night at Froze's house..._

Froze slouched at the couch and sighed, the first thing he laid his eyes on was his family photo. But hardly was that ever going to make a difference, things tore him apart one way or the other. But it didn't matter much to him, he only cared for himself, not to any other hero he saw. But he wouldn't forget the way that made him the way he is, the incident that took his innocent sister away. Breeze wasn't around, not even his parents. Froze frantically panics in-mind what they're doing, but he hopes they don't come back with grave news.

_"I'm still alone here..." _Froze placed his hands in his hoodie pockets thinking sadly. _"My parents are gone, this... Feels like I lost them. Forever..."_

His thinking enters a worried state of panic. _"Have I lost them forever? Did they run in despair after losing everything, but not to me? What were they thinking!? I'm not mature yet!"_

Suddenly, three knocks on the door were suddenly banging. Froze sighed, he thought it was Forte coming and doing business with him.

_"Forte should be coming in, I wonder what she has in store."_ Froze thought, he raises his voice. "You can come in! It's open."

But this wasn't the Forte he thought out to be, it was someone else. He eyes widened to discover who it couldn't be... It was an old woman. The woman had long brown hair, sharp violet eyes like Froze, wore black office clothing with a belt skirt on, tucked underneath was a purple shirt with a golden necklace on top of it, and white dress shoes.

"Greetings, Froze." Her smile raises in her lips in amusement. "Your parents left me to be in your guardianship, it must be nice to finally meet you in the flesh."

Froze quickly went into his fighting stance, as if he was in-game. "Who are you!? My parents never mentioned any guardian to me!"

She shook her head in refusal. "Don't not fight me, I am here to take good care of you." She clasped her hands together. "As you see, when your parents left the household to take care of some business matters on their own, they needed someone to look after you. After all, if you were solo, they could've been worried sick if their only son was lost."

Froze widened his eyes and looked down in sorrow, she continues. "They saw you said, traumatized, and left alone without social contact. They needed to instruct you on your behavior, so don't worry... You're free to do as you like, the same rules your parents applied can work the same as me."

"True, but..." Froze grumbled, and looked up at her with grim stare. "You're not my Mom and Dad. I think you're just a witch ready to haunt me every damn day."

"Watch your tongue." She gave a harsh stare. "If I ever catch you acting this way to me or misbehave anywhere in sight, I'll put you down with a split lip!"

"Pardon!?" Froze was shocked at what she said. "If my parents value me, why would you kill me for misbehaving!?"

"The smallest of rascals have to be taken away." Her grin turned sinister. "I've taken good care of children before, but they were so naughty. Let's say their parents have a rough time finding their after my discipline with them. You don't want the same to happen you, no Froze?"

"N-No, but-" Froze was interrupted when she raised her hand.

"Very good, go to bed." She turned stern. "This is my first command, do not disobey."

"V-Very well, then." Froze complied. "You have my word, only because you carry power in this place. Tyrant..."

"Hmph, we'll see." She replied, as Froze left the living room to his room. She suddenly pulls up a hacked card that reveals the Grandmaster of the Cyclic Universe and notes to the Core People's location of the Nothing People.

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

_Satan City High School  
__Math Class_

"That is all students! This class is adjourned." Professor Bill announced. He was old, had a white mustache, brown eyes, short brown hair, wore a fancy suit coat with a vest underneath it, a red tie with white buttoned shirt underneath, pants, and brown shoes.

"So Note..." Beat called as he packed up his stuff. "Froze is distant, I really want to speak to him during lunch."

"We can do that, yeah." Note replied, until she turned frown. "Until we can deal with rest of jerks in hallways and at lunch that is..."

"Yeah, calling us 'dorks' and stuff." Beat grumbled low, but he stoop up happily. "But hey, I'm happy to be the biggest geek in High School! It's almost as less lame than to become a nerd."

"Beat, should we really be talking about this or should we focus on case against Froze and the Nothing People?" Note asked as she looked at Beat skeptically.

"Hmm... Froze maybe, both Trunks and Chronoa both acted suspicious when you got back." Beat placed his left on his chin. "Now that you mentioned it, he's up to something with Forte, but why? Shouldn't our feud be over?"

"I see that you both are talking about Froze, are you not?"

"Huh!?" Both Beat and Note turned around, Beat quickly responded when he saw Professor Bill standing towards them. "O-Oh, Professor! I'm sorry we didn't see you there."

"I was getting concerned when I saw you and Note standing in my classroom without leaving." Professor Bill sighed, then looked grim. "Then I heard you were talking about Froze, what is it with him?"

"Froze is acting suspicious, Professor." Beat replied as he explained carefully. "He's ended our rivalry and quitted the Dragon Ball Heroes, but we believe he is not over with us yet. He wants something from us, but we don't know. Froze is more opened to explain it to us when we get to lunch."

"I'm afraid you two don't know the real story of what's going with that young man..." Professor Bill looked serious as he was bringing up a story. "Four years ago, Froze had a sister and attended the same class you two did."

"A-A SISTER!?" Beat and Note were shocked, Beat raised his voice fast. "This is an impressive lead on our case, Professor! Please continue!"

"Very well, this story is dark, but if you want to know the truth, then it is your greatest bet to know." Professor Bill cleared his voice straight and explained. "Froze sister's name was Breeze. Four years ago, Froze's sister was found dead in the hallway during a raid when power struck lose in the school. It was mistook that an attacker was a serial killer, wanting to murder her favorite teacher in chemistry class. Breeze turned stubborn, refused to follow Froze to safety and made her way to her laboratory where she was hiding. The school turned pitch black and Froze was not able to find her, but her sister always remembered where her room was in those dark hallways and she managed to get there on time."

Note was shocked, she placed her right hand near her open mouth. "So then what happened?"

Professor Bill continued more. "Breeze went into the room inside, the killer was in there, looking for people. But then his eyes laid upon Breeze the moment she walked in, Breeze's favorite teacher brazenly sacrificed her life to save her, as the killer took hers. Breeze was shocked in panic, but before the teacher could sccumb to her injury, she picked up the nearest book to herself and knocked the man out cold. Froze was able to find her sister inside, but the door turned shut and all the oxygen was running low because the laboratory did non-oxygen experiments in there. Froze, Breeze, and the killer kept their eyes closed to save some time and breathe. When meanwhile, the killer had woke up."

Beat dropped his jaw, turning more scared. "Oh my god, what happened after that?

"The killer took up his other weapon, a gun, but it was the least weapon he could use." Professor Bill explained even further. "It only had three bullets in it, must've left the ammo back in his hideout shack in the outskirts of Satan City. As Froze bravely took up the fight, the gun fired into the window of the door that closed the three. Then another was bullet was lodged into the killer's right shoulder, knocking him out conscious for good. But after the police got in, the third bullet was fired and was found... Oh dear."

"B-Breeze?" Beat and Note answered. As hard as if it was to do with them, Professor Bill nodded.

"After the investigation, it was concluded that the killer was the one that took the life of Breeze's teacher and Breeze herself." Professor Bill continued explaining. "He tried to plead that it wasn't him that took the girls life, but the court found him guilty and was sentenced to death. The method of execution was a hanging."

Beat and Note looked at each other, but Professor Bill continue more. "Froze's life changed and refused to see himself as the optimistic child he turned out to be. He seeked antagonism, hatred, fear, and death to anyone that looked criminal in his eyes, but the evil Freeza that Froze took up as his master made the boy into something he had never turned out to be. He became Freeza, but with his instincts to fight injustice instead of you and Note. It was why he left under so much distrust, fear, and anger by those of Freeza nature, but it only suits him best when looking for fights. This incident... Would be later declared as the IJ-4 Incident by the Satan City Police."

"The IJ-4 Incident?" Beat placed his hand next to his chin. "This devastated the school in it's long history, didn't it?"

"Not at all, this incident was meant to kept private." Professor Bill had said sadly. "However, quite frankly. Since you want to know about troubling relationship with Froze more, his story could be one way for me to tell you."

"I see... Thank you, Professor." Beat had said smiling in relief now that he gotten his lead. "Come on, Note. Let's head into the hallway and see Froze at lunch!"

"You got it, Beat!" Note replied fast, she turned at the Professor with a smile. "Thank you so much for the information, Professor! But we got a long case for us ahead, take care!"

"Not a problem, my righteous younglings." Professor Bill smiled and clasped his hands together at his desk. "Please, have a safe and wondrous journey."

* * *

_Satan City High School  
__Hallways_

"Okay, no sign of any bullies." Beat turned his head left and right behind a stack of lockers. "Come on, Note. The cafeteria is this-"

"Hello Beat."

Beat and Note stopped dead in their tracks.

A boy that looked pale and wore nerdy clothing stared at them as they were ready to leave.

"We meet at last."

To Be Continued...


	5. A Case to Be Found

_Satan City High School  
__Hallways_

The student that appeared in front of the couple stood them a boy wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, grey-black pants with a belt and a silver buckle, wore black dress shoes, had a rounded head with Lavender eyes, and short trimmed dark-orange hair.

"W-Who are you!?" Beat's shocked face demanded an answer to a kid that scared him.

The boy placed down a short bow and placed his eyes close to both Beat and Note together. It was as if he was staring at them cautiously, with care of course.

"My name is Jean." He replied, his voice sounded serene. "I am happy to make your acquaintance here, Beat. Pleasure is all mine."

He raised his right hand for a handshake, Beat sighed and shook his hand, but asked a curious question. "Nice meeting you Jean, but... Why come all the way to tell me this? I don't know you."

"Why... I've heard a lot about you from your dear friend, Froze." He answered, leaving Beat and Note surprised. "He and Forte were about to be prepared for lunch, until they came to me asking me what I was in-game. After which, they led to me you both based on your routine alone."

"S-So you talked to them, I see." Note looked very skeptical. "Jean, did you stalk me and Beat while we finished our conversation with Professor Bill?"

Jean glared at Note with a soft grin. "It was the class that your friend Froze mention during yesterday's lunch." He replied to her. "He was glad that I was able to mention the fact that you were both here waiting, I wanted to maybe converse with you a little and then I'll leave."

"Converse, eh?" Beat questioned, he scratched his own hair. "Alright, we're open for anything. Spit it out."

"I have this card, you see." He presented his card directly from his left hand. "However, this isn't an ordinary card you get from the character pool itself in the arcades. We call this a 'hacked card'."

"A hacked card?" Beat eyes widened. "What does that do? Is it legit?"

"Legit, probably." Jean rolled his eyes a bit and looked at his card. "There is nothing that outlaws the use of hacked cards, as long as it doesn't damage the game itself. I too was able to play as races not meant for me at all."

"Then why are you here telling us this!?" Note looked furious, Beat knew she didn't like it one bit. "A hacked creates many problems. One thing, you're creating a dimensional fold in the arcades system, leaving it into faulty programming and may leave locked inside in-game! You could get killed for using it!"

"I do no possess worries, unlike yourselves." Jean stoic stare turned a bright smile. "Danger that this card carries is my philosophy. I need it so that Capsule Corp cannot patch the arcade while I exploit races not permissible. Do not panic, it's only for temporary use."

"Interesting, but I do may ask you something." Beat suddenly placed his left hand on his chin. "If what you're doing is temporarily, then what exact race are you currently playing as."

Jean face didn't change, it still looked the same. "Beat, I cannot answer such a frivolous question."

"F-Frivolous!? We're investigating!" Beat called out. "Me and Note find it odd to approach us in such a weird manner, that it makes it awkward for us speaking to you about a hacked card. It makes us think that you're playing as race I saw you before, are you... Something? Like... Nothing at all, ring any bells to you?"

Jean stares at Beat, Note gets scared but Beat keeps his stern demeanor directly at Jean. Suddenly, the bell for lunch rings, Jean raises his voice up and smiles.

"I think it's time for me to go eat outside, privately." Jean said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm not a social kind of guy, I keep to myself introverted. Take care, Beat and Note. I hope to talk you again, outside of the card that I presented you in-fold."

Jean left, Note approaches Beat with a cautious look that almost frightens her more. Beat can't get the flinch that there's up to something about Jean. However, he doesn't have any evidence to pin-point that he's Amythesis. Suddenly, Note raises her tone of voice at Beat.

"Okay, Beat. That was CREEPY." Note said, then she crossed her arms. "Although, him presenting his hacked card at us is quite strange... Is there any way we can find out what he's hiding?"

"Maybe, Note." Beat looked back at her, but sighed. "But Froze is our biggest priority right now, I think he's still waiting in the lunch cafeteria. Let's get some answers out of him, then we can talk home."

"You got it, let's go Beat!" Beat and Note headed towards the lunch cafeteria before the next bell could ring.

* * *

_Satan City High School  
__Lunch Cafeteria_

Beat and Note got in the crowded cafeteria as always every school day, but today... Beat and Note scout around, not hoping that the school officials aren't watching them for suspicious business. Suddenly, Beat finds Froze sitting all by himself with no sitting beside. He gulped and turned his head towards Note.

"Note, there's Froze." Beat pointed to the table where Froze was sitting. "Let's talk with okay, but don't make this look awkward. We can't let him know we're snooping around for answers of his scheme."

"You got it, Beat." Note winked, she turned her head towards Froze. "Let's have ourselves a nice friendly chat..."

Beat and Note placed their lunchboxes on the table where Froze was sitting and eating while reading his cellphone. He didn't quite see Beat and Note sitting beside him until a thud on the chair suddenly made him jump up a little and saw that Beat and Note were sitting right beside him on the opposite side of the table.

"Hiya, Froze. What's up?" Beat said cheerfully to him.

"Hehe, what's up Froze." Note said the same.

Froze gave a very cold sigh. "Beat, Note... You two came. Feel free to sit and relax, I'll just be hanging around reading on the news."

"Oh, you don't have to Froze." Beat chuckled. "We're just here to have ourselves a nice chat, you can't always be sitting here all alone. Right, Note?"

"Right, Beat!" Note snickered, placed both hands on the table. "How have you been Froze. Is quitting the Dragon Ball Heroes helping you out or what?"

"...It's helping me, thanks." Froze grumbled, he took a short glare at the couple before looking back at his phone. "I just don't feel like talking much would hurt, now that we're equal neither partners nor enemies, it seems that all wells end well."

"Oh, we don't think so." Beat said, his face turned grim. "We have a couple of questions for you to ask us. Do you know Jean, by any chance?"

"Jean?" Froze looked up at Beat, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know him. I led him to you because he wanted to speak with you both."

"Well, why did he?" Note clasped her hands together. "Jean is not a weird boy that goes around talking kids about personal things and showed us a hacked card!"

"A-A hacked card?" Froze looked up at Beat and Note with a surprised glare. "Beat, Note... I think the arcade is in trouble, but it's not that... It's time and space."

"Huh?" Beat turned surprised. "Froze, what do you mean? Are you saying you have knowledge about the hacked cards?"

Froze slammed both his hands on the lunch table. "OF COURSE, I do! Beat, these things are illegal! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?"

"Well, you were kind of distant to us and-" Beat was quickly interrupted by Froze.

"Doesn't matter, dammit." Froze grunted. "Alright, so Jean hacked his own card. It doesn't seem good for the arcade machines and realms of time and space. It distorts both things at the same time together."

Note was shocked. "You sure telling the truth!? Why does this all matter?"

"Because the reason I quit was to hopefully come with my grand plan of usurping you both to the top!" Froze turned his head back and explained a low tone. "The makers of the hacked cards contain a virus each time the user enters because it lacks any programming files or coding to get the race in recognized by arcade machines code. Because of this, people can bypass the game's code files. Doing so would breach the needed races to run the game smoothly, creating a false image instead. This allowed players to play as races not required by the game's standards, and as a result, they could turn corrupted and distort time and space all at once until a false era is created. This is why makers ban these players, but they hide all the time like a rare disease!"

"So that means time and space is in danger!" Beat raised both his fists. "Note, listen to me! We need to let Trunks and Chronoa know this! Jean and whoever people are with him with those hacked cards could alter our own timeline!"

"Then let's get to work!" Note nodded, she looked at Froze. "...Froze, I know this is personal but... Can you come with us after school? We can't solve this case without you!"

"...I'm not joining back." Froze grumbled, he sighed when he turned his head at Beat and Note. "Beat, Note, you two know best of heart... This is your job to find the truth, not me. I'm not a hero or a rival anymore, that belongs to someone else if you find one."

"We know!" Beat yelled. "But this isn't the point about why you shouldn't come! You couldn't come because of _Breeze!_"

"B-Breeze..?" Froze turned cold, as if his whole body was ready to shut down. "...W-Where d-did y-ou get... T-That name..."

"Professor Bill!" Note yelled, she tried shaking Froze's body to respond. "Froze, please wake up! The truth about you and these hacked cards are the sole reason we need you back in the field! This case contains a solid connection between us!"

"Yeah! It's important for you to understand that!" Beat raised his fist with a look of determination. "We'll find who took your sister! But... Only if you believe in us! Is that fair?"

"Hmph, very well..." Froze sighed, he looked at Beat and Note with a grim stare. "I don't know that stupid Professor told you about her, but don't mention it again. Promise?"

"We promise!" Beat and Note sworn.

"Then let's get moving." Froze looked at the school's clock. "School's gonna be over soon. After our last class, I'll see you in front of the school."

"You betcha!" Beat smiled brightly. "See you later, alligator!"

"You the same, Beat..." Froze looked down on the ground and sighed. _"You and Note do the same..."_

* * *

_Satan City High School  
__Front __Entrance_

"Oh man! Froze is coming!" Beat smiled brightly. "I can't wait for him to come back, hopefully, he'll rejoin the Dragon Ball Heroes!"

"Hehe, don't get to excited Beat!" Note laughed a little. "Froze sure knows when to be here on-time. I just hope he gets here."

"Excuse me, but we're you both talking about Froze?"

Froze's guardian approaches Beat and Note with a soft, but odd stare at them. She placed her hands behind her back and explained in a rather low, but soothing accent.

"Um, yes." Beat politely said to her. "We are Froze's friends, we're waiting for him to come back and meet us."

"Yes, thank you." Note said politely with Beat. "Oh, and we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Note and this is my assistant, Beat. It's nice to meet you miss..."

"Miss Painite, but you can call me Painite." Painite introduces herself to the couple. "I am Froze's guardian. Since his parents left somewhere on their own, I was called in to take good care of them."

"Interesting, but where did Froze's parents go to?" Note raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do not worry, they're somewhere alright." Painite said carelessly. "They've realized that Froze has been a naughty boy, he needed to treated for good manners instead. This is where I come to solve that."

"How do you solve that anyway?" Beat questioned, arms crossed. "Froze knows exactly when to come back and such, he doesn't get himself in trouble all the time."

"Oh, really?" Painite gave Beat and Note a harsh stare. "I'm a woman with talent with him, you see. Ever since his sister passed away, I can't help but feel sorry for all the trouble and suffering he gets into. But when I discipline the boy, he gets treated in a much nicer manner. How was he when you met in school?"

"He was nice, gave us all kinds of interesting information." Note replied to her question. "He talked about the hacked cards and a weird student named Jean."

"Jean? Hacked cards?" Painite suddenly turned skeptical. "Interesting... He told you things he wasn't allowed to tell you. He must be a very bad boy."

"He isn't, Painite!" Beat cried. "Froze did the right thing to tell us! He's trying to find the truth about a case we're in."

"You both don't need to worry." Painite saw Froze walk down where Beat and Note was, but he quickly hid near a wall. "I will treat him with good discipline when we get back home. He'll be the nicest boy you'll meet when you both get back. Ta-ta!"

Painite grabbed Froze by the ear and dragged him back home in her black van that she drives, it shocked both Beat and Note about how cruelly she was taking care of him. But Beat and Note had other plans ahead, unfortunately.

"That witch! She's taking care of him like a ravaged animal!" Beat angrily explained.

"Maybe, but we got a case we gotta do." Note said agreeably. "We might pin-point this Painite soon, she could be at fault for all this!"

"Let's get to the Satan City Police Station!" Beat turned to Note seriously. "We need to find the IJ-4 Incident file!"

Note nodded, the couple makes their ways toward the Satan City Police Headquarters. Hopefully, to find the evidence folder that darkened Froze's past.

* * *

_Satan City Police Department - Headquarters  
__Front Desk_

A woman typing on her computer notices two children walking up in front of the desk, she turns to them with a smile and asks. "Welcome to the Satan City Police Department. How can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to look for case file that goes by the IJ-4 Incident." Beat had requested. "Do you happen to have on in-shelf?"

"Hmm... I don't believe we do." She typed down the case file on her computer, she turned back at the two with shook. "Sorry, but we have no results of case file that goes by that name."

"W-Wha..." Beat and Note didn't believe what they heard. **"WHAT!?"**

Beat quickly placed his hands on the front desk. "What are you talking about!? What happened to the file?"

"The detectives have no further clue what happened to the case file, but we believe it surpassed the statute of limitations." She replied, continuing forward in her explanation. "We believe that when the case expired, the rest of the evidence and all other reported documents are lost. It must've came from a different source out-of-nowhere."

"Can you explain where it did, Miss?" Note asked politely, but she turned worry.

"We do not know, sorry." She had said. "The statute may be the answer, but I don't understand when murder cases expire in Satan City."

"Right, so that's the case..." Beat said, he looked at Note and sighed. "Note, this might be crazy... But someone took the file to another dimension!"

Note gulped and sighed. "I hate to admit this, but this one big pickle we're in." She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Just why does this keep getting crazy and crazy!?"

Beat placed his left hand on his chin and began rethink the events all together. _"Froze quits the Dragon Ball Heroes, but we declared that it was his sister and not us that refused him to come back. Jenev was absorbed by Amythesis and has flown away. Trunks and Chronoa are acting all out-of-character, like they seen Froze and Forte before. A weird kid name Jean shows up and introduces these 'hacked cards'. Then Froze's guardian comes up and doesn't seem to care about Froze at all, as if she's hiding something. And the strangest of them all... Is that the IJ-4 case file is missing from somewhere else!"_

Beat gulped and worried hard that the worse may happen. _"This case leaves a lot of holes to fill, but not until we go back to the Trunks and Chronoa to find out what really is going on and find the real culprit behind this once and for all!"  
_

* * *

_Time Nest_

"Trunks! Come here!" Chronoa holded a distorted time scroll.

Trunks ran towards her and looked at the scrolls she was holding. "It's another distortion and it's Amythesis!"

"What's the condition of our employees?" Chronoa asked, Trunks shook his head.

"Bad. They still have no recovered." Trunks brought up his caller for Beat and Note. "Still, we're ready for Beat and Note to come back and help us right?"

"Give them some time tomorrow." Chronoa requested Trunks to hold on. "They need rest, after all... They're in a huge case far from the looks of it."

"Understood, I hope Beat and Note find the real culprit behind this catastrophe they got themselves into..." Trunks stared up in the sky with a glimmer of hope. "And hopefully, set the truth free to the very end."

Chronoa nodded in reply. "Then let's get ready." She looked at the scroll with worry. "I expect a lot of _fast-paced_ action on this one."

"...With uncertain twists to fold."

To Be Continued...


	6. Trial Left to be Seen

_Froze's House  
Froze's Room_

A loud storm was blowing outside his window, as Froze sat on his bed with one hand on his chin. He thoughts and feelings sulking him crazily, but madly actually. He looked at his Freeza Race Hero card on his other hand and was thinking about what becoming a hero really meant for the boy. After all, his times at challenging Beat to be his adversary has turned him nothing than a pitiful excuse to be like Vegeta as if he was fighting Cell. Always denying of his sister's death while keeping a guise of a cold, orphaned, boy that desired power than vengeance.

_"I can't keep up the pressure like this as one..." _Froze thought, staring at the card for what it meant for him. _"The times I fight for were for myself, it wasn't for Beat and Note. No, they WERE the heroes! I'm just their false adversary. Maybe their isn't any enemies at all!"_

Froze sighed, deeply lowering his card more inside the dark damp room he stood. _"...Mom and Dad are not back room. It feels almost like week or month since they were gone. Did they commit suicide? Did they abandoned me? Was I forced to make no choice? Oh, the horror..."_

As if the young boy did not think terribly with the tragedy that beckoned him for the past few years, Froze had already made up his mind when he challenged Beat during his times as a prosecutor. Why? He worked for the Time Patrol. Anyone can do that. But no, not in this case for Froze only. He had other plans stocked in mind. His comfort zone stepped in and with it, came a blasting sensation that Beat and Note were the only people that saw, that he wasn't keeping his self-serving ways to himself, he was transforming into their friend.

But a friend is something Froze never bothered for... What? Was he like Miles Edgeworth or Klavier Gavin from the Ace Attorney franchise? He could think of this way, outside of his denial. Was the truth growing closer that with the past exposed, Froze can maybe alter himself to be a better boy and learn what being a hero means to the bitter end? Or do they have to suffer and cry on earth that no one can clear out once it's done?

_"I mean, Beat and Note... Are they my friends or my enemies?"_ Froze crossed his arms and looked away from his card stiflingly. _"Don't tell me, they're after something. Those hacked cards... Are they not true? What I said to them? Or they after what Breeze killed so they can have me back in the gang? This is madness. I can't stand pushing myself anymore of this trouble! This competition of mine has transformed into a nightmare. I must stop this!"_

Suddenly, Froze heard footsteps close to his doorstep. He quickly scrambled around the bed, looking for a place to hide his Freeza Race card, so he hid underneath his mattress. He knew who was coming was his guardian, Painite. As if all his torment was enough, she was whistle blowing towards Froze's room when her footsteps turned closer. Froze braced, he gulped once and stood brave against whatever she's got for him.

Painite opened the door, revealing herself to him. Her stilt smile was enough to scare Froze a little, but she stepped closer to him slowly but softly. "Hello, dear Froze." She greeted callously. She stepped in closer and shut the door behind him. Her approach was creepy, but it looked like she had something to say. Something that the average boy didn't want to know.

"Why are you in my room?" Froze replied, grunting. "Look, I don't have much patience with you. Okay? My business is private. If you're wanting to check on me, I'm alright."

That didn't stop her, she sat next to Froze on his bedside. "...I don't think so." She smirked, placing one leg on the other. "Froze, I want to say sorry."

"Sorry?" Froze watched Painite turn her smile up more. "W-What? You never did anything bad to me."

"Did I?" Painite laughed a little, her voice turned slow. "You see, I'm woman of passion, not a woman of abuse. In fact, I do want to apologize for chaining you on the ear."

"That was abusive, yes." Froze sighed, he looked away from her. "Apology accepted, now leave."

"Not so fast, I'm not done here." Painite face turned sinister. "I'm going to tell you a story."

"A-A story?" Froze looked at her moment, but then turned back. "Don't fool me, it's not bedtime yet. And besides, I'm not interested in... 'Stories'."

"Oh? So what if I told a story about your dear Dad?" Painite clasped her hands together, shocking Froze and looking at her with a startled stare.

"What do you know about my Dad!?" Froze raised his voice loud a bit, something about this family was the truth. "You... You didn't do anything bad to them... Right!?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Painite chuckled, Froze expression grew angrier. "Don't worry, they're not in the dumps... Yet."

"What are you talking about!?" Froze looked at Painite with an angry stare. "I care about them just as much as I hate caring about, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM."

"Oooh, Daddy's going to confess." Painite played, Froze was confused.

"C-Confess!?" He was growling, gripping his fists. "About what! Tell me what he's trying to confess Mom about!?"

"That I cheated on him."

Froze eyes widened with pure empty soul.

* * *

_Time Nest_

Beat and Note were in the Time Chamber were being set up by both Trunks and Chronoa, sadly they never brought their gang. Beat had felt this was more of a duo mission like last time, and that weren't going to bring the gang because of a special reason set by her.

"Why can't we bring the gang again, Ms. Chronoa?" Beat questioned depressingly so. "Thinking back, I miss them. They were our pals."

"You're NOT going to get your gang here because this is a special recon mission for you two." She grunted madly, annoyed of his comment. "You both need to see what Amythesis is up too. Our scouts reported some unusual happenings in Planet Craving. I need you both in there, pronto."

"You're right, but there's something I need you to know." Beat was scratching his back. "It's about well, don't get freaked out about this okay?"

"We won't, I mean... I've seen worst." Note looked at him concernedly. "What's wrong, Beat? Aren't you excited for this mission like always? Aren't you fine?"

"Yeah. You're looking, down..." Trunks said. "Beat, are you trying to confess a secret?"

"I'm going to spill the beans on this, but it's about Goku and Froze." Beat said, he was scratching his back head. "In the past few months, me and Note were trained under his wing for years, but I always felt like he was hiding something."

"Hiding? Weird, that's not Goku's thing." Chronoa scratched her chin. "For what reasons do you think Goku is hiding something? You're his number one pupil after all, besides Uub."

"Goku never told me about my mother!" Beat yelled, raising his fist. "He's always just tells me to believe in myself and Note as well, but I don't get what's keeping him under his thick skull about me!"

Beat continues, he looks Chronoa with a grave stare. "This might look awkward, but Chronoa. Has my Mom jeopardized time to talk to him about me!? Was she committing a mortal sin against time!"

"Beat! I look at all kinds of Time Scrolls in different timelines, I've seen no violation of this from your Mother anywhere!" Chronoa cried, she explained further. "Based on your research alone, I don't have much proof about or your past!"

"But how is this possible!?" Note was confused all of a sudden. "Goku should know about his mother, would she go back and tell him without any major repercussions!?"

"Maybe, but it's sort of true." Chronoa shook her head. "If I was her, she would stay far away if I warned her about violating the rules of time. But sadly, this wasn't the case in my opinion."

She continues even further, her look was serious. "I don't what secrets Goku is hiding from you, Beat. But I believe he's the key to understanding your past if you were just HIM!"

"Him!?" Beat was shocked, startled. "I need to be Goku to know my Mom!? Are you crazy!?"

"It's more likely that's he thinking this way, yes." Trunks replied, he was looking the same way as Chronoa. "Beat and Note, listen you two, you got a mission on your hands. That's our first priority we should stick to, but we must not give up on it yet. Amythesis is plotting something, and it doesn't like it's going goodly."

"Trunks is right, Beat." Chronoa sighed. "Both you, in the time scroll... NOW."

_"Just when I was ready to bring up Froze, she looks dreadfully serious." _Beat thought as he sighed. _"It's best if I play along with this, lord knows what Amythesis may be hiding."  
_

_"Get ready or not! Here comes Beat!"  
_

* * *

_Froze's Room_

"Back to as I was saying, little man." Painite voice sounded aesthetic. "Your father was kind, warm, and overjoyed. So happy to have a family worth rejoice, it's a shame he let it all down below to the ground after his daughter passed away."

Froze stare at Painite went cold like a statue, her she continued. "As if I played with him since we were kids, that delinquent wished he never picked with the wrong woman."

Painite looks at Froze, her grin opens wider with malice. "Froze, let me ask you a question. Has your father or your mother cheated on someone, recently."

"N-No, you disgusting witch." Froze growled, his anger was boiling fast. "H-How dare you. After so many years helping our family, you ruin it for your self-serving gains!"

"Hmph, I think not." Painite laughed a bit, she went back in her vicious stare. "Would I not lie that our fun at the hotel room was a bit charming? You see, only a woman like can be so attractive, he would be ready to confess to your mother about our little play."

"If my Dad confesses to Mom, she will KILL him!" Froze snapped, tears running up. "Please, just call him! Don't make him do this!"

"Froze, don't be shy." Painite shook her head in response. "Your father is suffering nicely while your mother turns confused by him in the minute. Isn't that sad, hmm?"

"Monster, even I confess! My Dad would still be the one to blame!" Froze crawls back to the end of his bed. "What is wrong with you! Why did you betray us!?"

"Betray you? Your father loved your sister, that's why." Painite gave cruel smirk. "They say that when someone close dies, they stick to things like... I don't know. Shady stuff? Your father always loved that sports bar and wastes himself in the alleyways."

Her stare brightens with fear on Froze's shoulder. "He doesn't care about what comes next with you, just the fact that you changed into sour, pessimistic, little boy that rivaled people with fear." Froze suddenly begins to cry. "You worked with that stingy conqueror, Freeza was it? The most evil being that rotten you to the core, you didn't think that you were living in anguish if his only children were passing away. If you were always this Froze, you could've never let your father walk the path he chose."

Froze was under heavy denial, he refuses to accept a confession like this. "You orchestrated this! You did! this" Froze hollered angrily. "My father like me and Mom so much, that you took him away and forcefully cheat on her! You stole him! You only confessed to think he did so I could join and your little petty schemes!"

"Ha ha ha!" Painite laughed viciously, turning her grin widely at her test subject. "Interesting, Froze. Your anger hurts you like cold steel. That's good. Suffering enriches me with pleasure and despair, something I crave when stakes are raised to the next level unsuspectingly. Every family I take under guardianship I owe, fall under chaos like this every time. Maybe your Dad would kill you for trying point the whole finger at me!"

"WHAT!?" Froze was shocked, outraged. He obviously had no clue what to do against this vile creature.

"So what's it going to be Froze, hmm?" Painite stood and went in front of Froze with her arms turned back.

"Your Father or your life?"

* * *

_Planet Craving_

Beat and Note existed the portal that dropped them into the surface of Planet Craving, they were confused at best, but they looked around to see where their first spot of interest is. They were not surprised by the purple rocky surface, the rocky mountains that were sky-high, and the dark-purple sky that shimmered around the two with fear.

"Gee, this whole place gives me the creeps, eh Beat?" Note wondered, placing her hands on her hips. Beat nods.

"Yeah, my Ki senses aren't reading much either." Beat turned on his earphone. "Trunks, you there?"

"Yes, we're here alright." Trunks responded. "Signal is getting short here, so if you two go deep. You're on your own for the rest of the mission, good luck."

"Alright, we know how to get back easily." Beat replied, making sure with a smile. "Take care, Trunks."

"You two, as well." Trunks reassured. "Good luck! Out!"

Beat and Note went further into the dusty dark clouds, until the went low to take a great peak at what's going underneath the mountain. Suddenly, they see some kind of ritual taking place with many design choices resembling a church. Anthems played out like a ceremony was taking place, but more so than the last composure than Beat and Note knew. However, all wasn't well that they saw Amythesis and his gang reaching their arms out, humming.

"My brothers, release your stress and body." He said to the Nothing People in reprise. "Take our hands and flung them in the air!"

**"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **They all chimed. Beat and Note covered their ears, it sounded awful.

"That sounded TERRIBLE." Note grumbled, she looked back at the ceremony. "At least we should get down there before our eardrums are destroyed."

"You got that right, let's go!" Beat agreed. The two powered themselves up and charged right down on the ground where all of them stopped humming. They all turn at the couple, confused. Beat and Note looked at them with a serious stare.

"It's all over for you Amythesis!" Beat yelled. "End this weird ceremony you have and let's fight!"

"Yeah, me and Beat aren't afraid of your tricks!" Note yelled the same.

Amythesis laughed a bit, he smiled at the duo as if were a surprise. "If it isn't you two, come. Let's have ourselves a nice chat, shall we?"

"You're distorting time!" Beat refused, explaining the reason further. "You can surrender now, if you want! The Supreme Kai of Time can judge you for your misdeeds!"

"True, but I'm interested in petty talk with your bratty boss." Amythesis yawned and crossed his arms. "I want to see your strength first, my brothers. Charge!"

The Nothing People ran towards Beat and Note with floating swords on their back and swinging them left and right, Beat and Note jumped back. Note fired blasts of ki at them, striking one but the other moving backwards. Beat charges at him with fist full of energy and striking him hard in cheek, this got him startled, but not enough to pull him back. He charged back up again, went towards Beat and Note, attacked them with their swords flailing all around them.

Beat and Note blocked them, giving minor scratches to their arms. Beat took one Nothing Person's leg, and dropped below the ground, dodging an incoming sword above the head. Note kicked that guy on the stomach. More came by and Beat blasted them back with more energy blasts, Note took the advantage by stunning most of them to the ground.

"Beat! I got them!" Note yelled. "Let's make these chumps our prisoners! Knock em out!"

Beat nodded, as soon as one Nothing Person woke up from being stunned, Beat violently bashed one in the head. Knocking him out. He did the same for the rest, but suddenly more reinforcements came behind Amythesis as the two were ready for fight. Suddenly, Amythesis raised his hand before the rest can attack.

"Silence, my brothers. Let's not shed more violence." Amythesis commanded with ease. "Beat and Note, you knocked out my brothers quite well. I'm impressed."

"What!? You surrender?" Beat took deep breaths. "Are you willing to give up this twisted game of yours and explain!?"

"Neither. This ceremony was meant to awaken my brothers further, but there is more to come in our little game." Amythesis smiled, his voice sounded serene. "You see, I was worried concern about your friend Froze. He didn't seem too observant, but I feel like he led you to me about his current state of mind. He's alone."

"Alone!?" Note was surprised, confused. "But doesn't he get his meetings with Forte, often?"

"Not necessarily. No more." Amythesis continued further, his look with stoic. "It would appears that Froze is under siege by a tyrant that overtook his family long ago. She was under his care when his sister first died, the kindest and caring girl I looked up was the best thing his father ever had. Now deep within him was a shattered soul looking for someone else, until I think a woman made him his mate."

"Froze's Dad is... Is... CHEATING!?" Beat was shocked, even worse, Note was same. "That's impossible! Who could've done this! Why!?"

"His father loved his sister, so much than his son ever could." Amytheis looked at a purple water pond that reflected a sad glare. "You see, I played with Froze when I was little. He was energetic, just like you Beat. He even once trained under Goku's wing. Then things went so much black, Froze saw the agony of what happened after he lost his sister during IJ-4."

"IJ-4!" Note eyes widened, she gripped her left hand. "Tell us what you did to the case file!"

"Case file?" Amythesis was looking a bit confused. "Pardon me for saying this, but you both know I do not possess such a thing!"

"LIAR!" Beat powered up, activating his Super Saiyan form. "Tell us what you did to the file! I know you're acting suspicious like I met you before, but I need to depict the truth in this case! Froze's sister's details are right in there!"

"Fool, be patient." Amythesis sighed, knowing Beat's boiling point right now, he couldn't look concerned. "I do not possess the thing you're looking for. Maybe the Grandmaster might have it."

"The Grandmaster?" Note's eyes widened. "Who's the Grandmaster?"

"She is the one that leads us." Amythesis explained. "She rules the Cyclic Universe with an iron grip, her rules exists to make her the dominant sole power over Zeno in someway. But in doing so, she's a tyrant. I believe I'm nothing more than her plaything, sadly. But she is... The law."

"How is she the law!?" Beat was curious even more. "You mean to tell me... Her power is absolute! If you think she's a tyrant, why don't go against her!?"

"That's the point, we Nothing People believe that the Grandmaster of the Cyclic Universe stole away our home." Amythesis said in a grim manner. "We must boil a revolution, unless you and the Time Patrol can come. I might be able to help your friend Froze come back to your gang."

"Amythesis, this is crazy!" Beat doesn't get a good feeling like this at all. "We know that Cyclic Universe exists outside of the twelve Universes, but doesn't that mean that Zeno has to look at it first before he can do anything else?"

"Hmph, your questions guide you more on your trail Beat." Amythesis starts to smile. "Did you I distorted time to let Chronoa know we wanted you both here? I just wanted to spar with you like the wind blowing leaves."

"Sheesh, couldn't you have just contacted the both of us!?" Note was furious. "Ugh, why are YOU so cryptic! Tell us or we won't believe you!"

"We will, until the next meeting starts." Amthesis begins to part, awakening his brothers that Beat and Note took out. "Come, my brothers. For Beat and Note won't see until the 'Trial' begins!"

"Huh! A Trial!?" Beat called out, suddenly they were going away. "Hey! Get back here!"

"It's too late, they left..." Note sighed, she picked her boyfriend up with ease. "Let's get back home, we must tell Chronoa about this... 'Trial'?"

"Y-Yeah..." Beat said, sighing as well. _"This case is strange. Could this be against us, Froze, or Amythesis! We must find out what we're fighting once the 'Trial' happens!"  
_

* * *

_Froze's Room_

"Alright, Froze." Painite slyly left the room with a kiss on her hand. "Hope I'll see you again soon. Ta-ta!"

Painite expression turned vile, revealing what her next plan as the Grandmaster. _"Alright, Zeno. I'll take over the Twelve Universes from here! Ha-Ha!"_

Meanwhile, Froze holds his head with anger growing out, he was enraged. _"Damn you, I won't let you get away with this!" _Froze took a deep breath, his anxious sweat was moving fast. _"Tomorrow! Beat and Note! They must know! I have to escape out of this hell she put me in!"_

To Be Continued...


	7. The Multiverses's New Ruler

_The Next Following Day_

_Beat's House  
Living Room_

Beat and Note were both in the living concerned over the case that they've been following, they were worried sick about Froze because of his abusive treatment at the hands of Painite. As a matter of fact, they don't know if it's even appropriate to talk to Painite about Froze's condition or if her relation the case was needed. Although, it's left Beat in quite a riled up way of wanting his good old ally back to the playing field with him and Note. It was as if his one and only ally gave up and lost all despair now that his parents are gone, only time can tell when he'll get better.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Note solemnly looked at Beat, feeling dismayed. Beat was sitting on the couch, shaking his head.

"Can't say, but I'm afraid." Beat replied, his hand was on chin scratching. "It's like he really doesn't want us, huh?"

"I've been trying to get word of him." Note looked at her phone. "He doesn't seem to coming back, still."

"You ask me, I wished he'd never ditched us." Beat grunted, he slouched back on his couch. "Froze had many opportunities of potential, I wished he'd never wasted it on being alone all by himself. To think we gave him many things to help him, he doesn't think we're his enemies. Yet, he still wants to fit his version of the status quo."

Note shrugged her arms. "Don't be hopeless, Froze knows what he's doing Beat." She explained clearly. "He's a normal boy, with a normal life. Fighting by us all the time distances himself from all of that. Just imagine you being with Goku all the time and you forget yourself the very day you were born!"

"Yeah, you're right." Beat exclaimed, he stepped off the couch and placed his hands into his pockets. "I guess when I look at it, the whole Dragon Ball Heroes thing has been nothing more than to get many kids excited for all kinds of adventures we put in." Beat continues, he turns to Note with a sour look. "Sometimes, I wonder what our purposes have been. Have it been not been done sporadically by a couple of jerks messing with the timelines and that."

Note sighed, she took a slow but deep breath. "Beat, is it time to call off the Dragon Ball Heroes?" Beat looked shocked.

"Call it off?" Beat was surprised. "Note, don't be ridiculous! We made a promise that the Dragon Ball Heroes are there no matter what!"

"But you blame yourself for Froze's departure!" Note hollered, startling Beat back. "Right now, he's in the WORST state ever! He has no family! He hasn't gotten a better life! He's suffering! And all the effort he put into himself, WE wasted it by letting him join us a potential ally! He was supposed to be alone for all this! Did you just decide to get rid of that for him because you think his power acquired from Freeza worth potential! No! It didn't! We ruined him, Beat! It was all our fault!"

Beat's eyes were still, but he gripped his hands, judging by the look of things he stares down in sulk. "This was our mistake, you're right. To think we done it all for the sake of time and space, the cosmos is better off with the Time Patrol and maybe Goku for exchange."

"What about us then?" Note asked Beat, wondering. "Should we give up our cards or should we still fight together?"

"Note, you need to understand." Beat gulped, he was ready to explain. "I've became a Saiyan Hero to fight alongside Goku, my number one fan across the realms of time and space to protect it. Then one day, rumors of my mother coming back were starting to slowly pour in. It was a like a whole new day for me. Goku was train ticket for that truth to come to me. But then, I realized that by recruiting more people, I didn't seem to realize that was preventing themselves to find their inner dimensions. I criticized myself deeply, thinking that they should be better off looking to discover what they are. How they're about. And well, not get forced to fight besides us all the time. It was crazy, but sad. But this didn't make me give up because being a hero means you gotta fight to protect what's right. I didn't want to build this chaos based on this one philosophy alone, Note."

"You're right..." Note placed her card back in her pocked, judging that she was going to throw it away. "I wish we didn't make ourselves come to this, Goku should know the grim news soon."

"He will, Note." Beat sighed. "It's gonna be even more grim to our friends, as well."

Suddenly, loud bangs on the door startled the two teens. They turned to look at it confused, but stopped when they heard a very familiar voice.

"BEAT! NOTE! Open the damn door!" The voice chimed loudly. "There's something that I need to tell you!"

**"FROZE!?" **Beat and Note were shocked. Beat runs to the door and opens it, from there, Froze was on the ground breathing very badly.

"Oh my god..." Note was scared. Beat grabbed Froze's left shoulder.

"BRING HIM TO THE COUCH!" Beat yelled, Note nodded and they both put Froze onto the couch that Beat sat on. Froze was breathing terribly, like he suffered from some kind asthma attack or maybe a heart attack.

"Froze, can you hear me?" Beat held both of his shoulders, bracing to respond. Note was scared.

"I think he's waking up!" Note widened her eyes. Froze started to open his eyes.

"Beat... Note..." Froze awakened, his smile of warmth bring good tears of joy to them.

"Oh my goodness, Froze we were SO worried." Beat panted, same with Note.

"Agreed, why did you come to our place?" Note asked. Froze stood up from the couch and began to explain.

"I wanted to tell you..." Froze gulped, he wiped the drizzling sweating on top of his forehead. "...That you both made a big mistake for coming to me."

"Huh!?" Beat was confused more. "What are you talking about!? You're the one that invited us!"

"I know, but truth be told, I made a huge mistake." Froze placed his hands on his laps and explained. "Beat, Note, look I know that you're into this mystery that's been happening about me and my sister. However, what you don't get was about the hacked cards and false eras that they create when a user distorts one of the timelines. They've been out seeking for a rebellion against the Grandmaster of the Cyclic Universe that mediates them one by one, it's like a dictatorship."

"A dictatorship?" Note was astonished. "You mean, the Grandmaster doesn't let any of their minions choose to live how they please?"

"Afraid so, and that's the main goal of the Nothing People." Froze crossed his arms, he looked serious. "Based on hearing I've read, they plan to unite all of their brothers in distorted time frames to unite against the Grandmaster so to speak. She's been manipulating me and parents for far too long!"

"Wait... Manipulating you and your parents?" Beat suddenly was met with shock. "Gasp! Painite is the Grandmaster of the Cyclic Universe then!"

Froze looked silent, but there was no denying it, it all had to have been her. "Indeed. She doesn't have long until the next stages of her plan go before she realizes that the Nothing People are all turning against her one by one."

"Is there anything we can do to stop, Painite!?" Note gripped on hand.

"I'm afraid that Painite is a lot harder than you think..." Froze continued further. "The twelve universes don't know that she's born among them. It would make sense for Painite to meet with Zeno in exchange for his soul and power. That way she can be as stronger as she can be."

"You're crazy." Beat was under denial. "The power of Zeno is huge! If you're thinking that she has the capability to absorb him, you're outta of your mind."

"Maybe, but there's more to it than what needs to be done." Froze placed his hand on Beat's shoulder. "Listen Beat, when you get there for the trial, make sure you and Note are prepared for the upbringing."

"Upbringing? For who?" Note asked.

"It's strange, but it's all about bringing Painite to justice." Froze replied, with a slightly hopeful smile. "Beat, I won't be in there for the Trial... But should you choose to bring something up from the past, don't expect me to help you unless you need it. My memories are too foggy for me to even be decisive evidence."

"It's okay, but..." Beat scratched his hair, thinking really hardly. "If me and Note think we need you in this case to stop Painite, you got us. Don't worry. You're secrets are safe with us."

"That's good, excellent. Thank you, now I must go now. Forte is waiting for me." Suddenly Froze made his way out the front door. "...You both know my sister's death shall be not relevant in this case, you got it?"

Beat and Note gulped at each other, Beat replied. "You got it. Friends make promises, capiche?"

"Hmph, good. Understood." Froze began to leave the house. "Don't forget, that I only pick sides to choose in battle. Not YOU, Beat."

"R-Right, exactly." Beat said. "Good luck, Froze!"

"G..." Froze took a massive sigh to say this. "Good luck to you, Beat."

Froze left, and with that, leaves a huge breath of relief from Beat and Note.

"Do you think it's a sign that he's changing his mind, Note?" Beat asked. Note wasn't sure.

"Don't know, Beat." She replied. "But from now, it's best if we focus on this case and see how it connects with Froze somehow?"

"Come on, Note." Beat grunted. "Froze knows we made a promise, if go back to look for the IJ-4 case file, we're done!"

"Not as long as the truth remains, Froze hides things too much denial." Note said with an idea popping into mind. "If we piece together this whole puzzle, we can actually go to court to defeat Painite!"

"Hate to admit, but you got a good point there girl." Beat smiled. "Come on, let's get ourselves to bed and tomorrow will be our turn to rise and shine!"

* * *

_Palace of Zeno  
__Audience Chamber_

"Feeling good!?" Zeno asked to his future counterpart.

"Mm-hmm." Future Zeno replied.

Suddenly, the door opens revealing a white hugely long-sleeved gowned female with white skin with yellow lining, light violet slippers, a bald head, and straight yellow markings on her face.

"Greetings, King of Everything." She introduces herself with a loud voice. "I am the Grandmaster of the Cyclic Universe, Painite. I overseer the entire complexities of my realm and take for granted with the Nothing People that you created."

"Really?" Zeno said. "Are you anything but nothing?"

"Yes?" Future Zeno said. "You seem pale to rule over anything."

"Doesn't matter, actually." Painite said, her smile turned malevolent. "I have something of interest I want, something that you Zeno, not your Future other desire."

"Really?" Zeno was interested. "Can you elaborate?"

"Please go in me and find out." Painite requested. "It has everything you need to know."

"Very well, I will go inside you." Zeno replied.

Future Zeno felt scared at this. "Are you sure? Shall we reconsider?"

"Her knowledge is important, I must know of her true being." Zeno went inside Painite slowly but calmly.

But suddenly, as he felt absorbed the light sucking him inside, his entire body vanished and seemingly took the life of Zeno at an instant.

Painite's breaths were finished, it shocked the Future one not to hard.

"Where is Zeno?" Future Zeno said.

"He's somewhere." Painite grinned. "Somewhere where may be put at peace and to be safe at the confounds of my knowledge."

"Will he come back?" Zeno asked.

"Maybe, if not..." Painite smiled further. "You might as well _join him_."

Future Zeno wasn't sure, Painite continued. "For the judge, make the announcer to take that role, you shall be neutral for all affairs that I take for the twelve universes."

"Very well, your wish is at my command." Zeno smiled.

"Excellent!" She grinned sporadically. "The future of this despicable multiverse will be all mine!"

To Be Continued...


	8. End Of Rivalry

_Time Nest  
9:00 AM_

Beat and Note arrived at the Time Nest, ready to wrap this whole case up. They were worried about the "Trial", but they packed up their wits. After showing up, they both saw Trunks, but Chronoa was nowhere to be found. Confused, Beat raised his voice at Trunks in his confusion.

"Huh? Hey, Trunks!" Beat yelled. "How have you been bro?"

"Yeah, and uh..." Note placed a finger near her chin. "Where's Chronoa?"

"It's been better, but bad news?" Trunks looked grim as he crossed his arms. "Chronoa is accused of murder."

"Murder!?" Beat and Note were shocked. "Oh my god! How can this be? Why?"

"It happened during Chronoa's meeting with the God Secretary." Trunks explained. "Before she struck a blow behind his head with a statue."

"Dang, is there anything we can do?" Beat asked.

"Represent her." Trunks smiled as he explained. "Chronoa believes you both in her defense. After all, this case may have a connection with you both."

"I see, let's get to the defendant's lobby Beat." Note looked at him, Beat smiled.

"Gotcha, Note." Beat agreed. "See you later, Trunks. Let's solve this case!"

* * *

_Defendant Lobby  
9:30 AM_

The Defendant was the had titled flooring, god paintings, and the Omni-King's guards standing near the door of the courthouse. Beat and Note gather their evidence, notes, and profiles for their upcoming case. Waiting to solve this once and for all, hopefully with no worry needed.

"You got your notes setup and everything?" Note asked with her arms crossed.

Beat nods at her. "Yeah, I think that's everything." Beat points a finger at her forehead. "Still, I can't think of a reason why Chronoa could do such a thing."

"Well, duh! As her lawyers, we have to prove she's innocence!" Note gripped both her fists in anger. "It's like what that spikey-blue clad-hair lawyer said in Ace Attorney! Always believe in your client no matter what!"

_"Well, that's something I've learned from Apollo at least." _Beat sighed as he thought. "Anyway, where is our client? She should be here."

"Right here, you two." A voice called. Shocking the couple.

"ACK! S-Sorry, Chronoa." Beat reassured. "I didn't quite see you there."

"Same, I'm glad that you both came on time." Chronoa looked down worried. "Otherwise, the Judge would've found me guilty and I would lose my Supreme Kai of Time status completely."

"Yeah, me and Beat are worried about that." Note looked sad for a moment but smiled. "But don't worry! We'll represent you to show you are innocent!"

"Speaking of innocent, why couldn't we use the Dragon Ball's to show that you're innocent?" Beat asked confused. "Can't any Shenron like, have the power to tell the truth without evidence?"

"Beat, that's not how this system works." Chornoa sighed at his statement, continuing. "This trial is about if the defendant is innocent or guilty, the gods can't cheat any side that uses the Dragon Ball's just to win a case. So only honesty and beyond a reasonable doubt are accepted. No exceptions needed."

_"She's right. Any prosecutor would use the Dragon Balls to sustain a false guilty verdict." _Beat thought solemnly. "Well, in which case. We'll help fight your innocent verdict!"

"Thanks, both of you." Note smiled with composure. "Now get your butts in there and show the prosecutor who's boss!"

"Mr. and Misses Beat and Note, the Judge called you to the stand!" The Kai bailiff shouted at the two.

_"Our cue. Get ready or not." _Beat thought, gripping his fist. _"Because my name is Beat and I'm fine!"_

* * *

_Goddess Courtroom_  
_10:00 AM_

The courtroom had a majestic look with both desks on both sides, the defense and the prosecution plus the Judge's bench. Marble-title floors and audience benches on both sides of the room chattering with each other. It wasn't long until the Judge banged his gavel three times to begin the proceeding.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Chronoa." The Announcer of the Universal Survival Tournament said. "Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Beat presented himself with Note firmly. _"I'm not really sure how I can put up the defense thing. But it's worth something that Blue-clad attorney does."_

"Very well, is the prosecution also ready?" The Announcer looked at the prosecution's bench, noticing that no one was there.

"Hmm, no prosecution?" The Announcer sighed. "Very well, this court hereby declares-"

**THAT QUITE ENOUGH!**

Everyone was in shock until Beat and Note's eyes widened at who was prosecuting for this case, for the one that shouted that line. It was Amythesis, or Jean as Beat predicted, as one of the "Nothing People" whom were plotting a revolution against their leader. And now... He was the prosecutor of this trial!? Has he gone nuts!?

"Please excuse me of my absence." He begins with a relaxed by solemn tone, hands together. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"Ah, good." The Announcer was pleased. "Now that we got both sides settled, may the prosecution begin it's opening statement."

"The victim, in this case, is a Kai named Juju." Amythesis said in his opening statement. "He was stuck by the back of the head blunt by a statue. The Prosecution also belives that Chronoa had a meeting with the said person, which she did by taking the opportunity to kill him."

"I see. And is there a motive for the crime?" The Announcer said.

"There is, the victim plotted to snatch her position away from Chronoa." Amythesis said.

**OBJECTION!**

_"For the first time, shouting Objection was like something fresh to me." _Beat pointed to counter Amythesis's argument. "Not so fast! How can Chronoa resort to an illegitimate means to silence her opponent! That's preposterous!"

**OBJECTION!**

"Point taken, true." Amythesis agreed. "However, this is a matter about which evidence and persons directly relate to our defendant. Carrying on."

_"Ugh... That objection was a waste." _Beat grunted as he thought.

"The prosecution would like to bring in it's first witness to the stand." Amythesis raised his hand. "Witness, please come to the stand at once."

Gowasu, Zamasu's former mentor, stood up to the witness bench.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Amythesis requested.

"Gowasu, I am the Supreme Kai of Universe 10." Gowasu introduced himself. "I've taken my presence is a little unnerving?"

"It isn't." The Announcer smiled. "You've come just in time! Please give us your details of the crime."

"Hmph, very well." Gowasu cleared his voice, preparing his testimony.

Witness Testimony

-The Incident-

"The incident occurred yesterday at 11 AM this past noon."

"I was going to get my tea when the sound of a man screaming was heard in the room next door."

"I unlocked the door, seeing both Juju dead and Chronoa confused."

"I gave the god police the details and concluded by prosecutor Amythesis that Chronoa is the culprit."

"Excellent testimony, Gowasu. Well done." The Announcer turned to Beat. "Mr. Beat, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Okay, this is it." Beat said, looking pretty sweaty. _"Although, I'm nervous as heck over this cross-exam gig."_

"Beat, I can see you're looking confused, but let me give you a warm-up." Note looked Beat, noticing he's scared. "All you gotta do is press every statement and if you see a glaring lie, or a contradiction that Phoenix Wright points, present evidence or profiles to back it up!"

"Uhh... Yeah! You got it!" Beat smiled looking confident. _"Let's do this!"_

Cross-Examination

-The Incident-

"The incident occurred yesterday at 11 AM this past noon."

**HOLD IT!**

"What we're doing before the incident has happened?" Beat questioned, pressing a finger to his forehead.

"My boy, I've already given you my reason in the second statement." Gowasu explained. "Carrying on."

"I was going to get my tea when the sound of a man screaming was heard in the room next door."

**HOLD IT!**

"You were getting tea with the Victim, yes?" Beat asked. Gowasu shook his head.

"No, it was only for me." Gowasu said, scratching his head. "I was sipping in the room quietly, when I heard a large shout spanning many rooms.

"Hmph, I'll take that for an affidavit." Beat wrote down. "Did anyone else hear the sounds?"

"Actually, yes." Gowasu replied. "A woman powerful as the Omni-King told me she witnessed the whole scene."

"I see." Beat looked suspicious. _"Strange. Wasn't there already two Zeno's? Is this the work of Painite?"_

"I unlocked the door, seeing both Juju dead and Chronoa confused."

**HOLD IT!**

"What else did the scene look besides Juju and Chronoa?" Beat asked.

"Well, Chronoa's clothes were bloody but felt swapped off." Gowasu explained. "Then I saw the victim reaching for a drink lying dead on his door!"

"Ouch, that gotta sting." Note sighed.

"Yep." Beat replied.

"I gave the god police the details and concluded by prosecutor Amythesis that Chronoa is the culprit."

**HOLD IT!**

"You gave the police everything you know?" Beat asked.

"Yes, everything." Gowasu sighed in response. "All my responses, as well as the evidence gathered proved that Chronoa is guilty beyond doubt.

The Announcer banged his gavel three times. "Thank you for your testimony, Gowasu."

_"Oh boy, this is bad." _Beat grumbled thinking cautiously. _"I barely gotten anything out of THAT testimony."_

"Let's move on to our next witness, or should I say." The Announcer smiled wisely. "Your Majesty Queen Helma."

A woman gowned in a white dress approached the stand and she smiled kindly.

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming." The Announcer was pleased. Amythesis looked mad at her and Beat was looking suspicious.

_"This is strange... Is that Painite?" _Beat thought.

"Thank you for seeing me, Your Honor." Queen Helma presented herself nicely. "Now then, my testimony."

Witness Testimony

Why She's Guilty

"Chronoa hated Juju for trying to snatch her position away from her."

"She wisened up and hatched a plan to stop her."

"After she did the deed, I went down and saw the body and the defendant."

"I ran down to call the police and she was arrested. Justice was done."

"Interesting choice, Madam." The Announcer was pleased. "Beat, Your Cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor." Beat saluted.

"Chronoa hated Juju for trying to snatch her position away from her."

"She wisened up and hatched a plan to stop her."

"After she did the deed, I went down and saw the body and the defendant."

**OBJECTION!**

"Ms. Helma, there is something off here about your statement." Beat crossed his arms and smiled.

"Yes, and what is the problem. Hmm?" Queen Helma looked raised an eyebrow.

"You mentioned you went down, yet a loud scream was heard." Beat slammed his hands on the desk while pointing at her. "Which means you could've seen Gowasu there as well!"

"Grr... You little brat!" Helma was mad. "What are you trying to get me?"

"What I'm trying to get that..." Beat pointed at her. "Is that YOUR Painite! The true hider of the IJ-4 Incident!"

"The IJ-4 Incident?" The Announcer was confused. Beat continued.

"The IJ-4 Incident was the murder of Breeze and her teacher." Beat explained. "Four years ago, there was a fight between a serial killer and the two victims."

"And what does this have to do with the case?" Helma or Painite tried to ask.

"It's simple." Beat slammed his hands. "I wanna know something, Painite. Abuser of Froze, the mastermind, and the all that has been done."

He then points to her. "What have you done to the case file stolen by the Satan City Police!?"

"Hmph, very well." Helma transformed into a dark dress gleaming with blackness. "My name is Painite and I am the new ruler of the twelve universes!"

"I knew it was her!" Note gripped her fists in mad.

"Same, her false name and dress aren't fooling anybody." Beat agreed.

"The case file for IJ-4 by the Satan City Police Department is nowhere to be found." Painite stared at the announcer. "And Announcer, please step down the Judge's desk. It's all mine."

"V-Very well, Miss Painite." The Announcer stood down, shocking as Beat and Note never saw him scared.

"That witch!" Note growled. "We'll show her who's boss!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Beat agrees.

"Anyways, I'm ready to pass judgment on this court." Painite raised her gavel. "I hereby declare Chronoa found guil-"

**THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!**

"Please, no need for disturbance." Amythesis said he holds the IJ-4 case file. "Beat, Note, here is the file need for your case. Take care."

"Uh... Thanks Amythesis." Beat was relieved. He reads the file and understands it now.

"Painite! The Defense declares you the culprit of this case!" Beat announces, shocking Painite.

"What! How dare you!" Painite growled at Beat with an Iron fist. "How can raise such as baseless accusation!"

"Because it's simple, you went back in time to kill Froze's sister!" Beat points at her. "Froze knew that without his sister, his whole family would be in turmoil. So you went into another timeline with the hacked cards you created and used them to reach back to a certain point to meet with Chronoa!"

Everyone was chatting to each other in shock! "Going back in time to kill someone? And merging both together!? Is that kid insane or what!?"

**"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" **Painite hollered loud. "H-How is this theory any different!?"

"Simple, you have no claim to the multiverse as we speak." Beat points to her again even more. "You changed the course of our history, timelines, and events just to bring us here! Big mistake! And what's even more shocking was that Professor Bill was investigating you. YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Hmph, quite fascinating I do say so."

"FROZE!?" Beat and Note were shocked.

"Thanks for coming both of you." Froze grumbled. "I made this whole mess not just for myself, but for the sake of it being a competition in the end. I ruined everything from the start."

"What do you mean!?" Beat slammed both his hands on the desk. "It wasn't your fault! You were only doing this because you were scared!"

"I know, but Freeza was the only one to escape my dark side to good use." Froze smiled at the two. "I manipulated both of meeting Amythesis and the Nothing People. He disguised as Jean with the Hacked Cards given by Painite so that they can overthrow her to the authorities."

"It's sad to say they didn't succeed because of this lunatic trial." Froze angrily stared at Painite. "To the woman here that RUINED my life!"

Everyone was chatting with each other. Painite banged the Gavel too much it's hard to tell.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Painite laughed herself long, knowing this could happen. "You accuse me too much Froze, that you leave me no choice but to execute you alongside Chronoa!"

**OBJECTION!**

"There's no way you're going to do that!" Beat yells at her with fury. "Chronoa's the defendant! And if you want to add more stuff on the table, you're through in the end."

**OBJECTION!**

"Your voice jeers me, Beat!" Painite angrily shouts. "I wish I hadn't dealt with you and Froze, I could've held the whole multi-world in my hands!"

_"We'll see about that!" _Beat though. _"Time to think this through."_

Thought Route

_"Chronoa needed to meet Professor Bill because he was..." _Beat thought, he then answered. _"Because she knew he had knowledge of the hacked cards."_

_"Next up, why did Painite need to kill Froze's sister Breeze?" _

Beat thought. _"To gain leverage to Froze's family in return of their debt."_

_"Alright, she is omniversal with one Zeno in her body, but which is it?" _

Beat thought. _"SHE TOOK THE ZENO GOKU KNEW AND LOVED."_

_"That's it! The only way to defeat is to challenge the very might of her power within her!" _

Beat had thought, he then smiled. "Painite, you wanna destroy this whole universe and rebuild a new one?"

"Of course, how can I not thought of that!" Painite grinned viciously. "This multiverse is a failure and a new dystopia will be born by ME! PAINITE! HA! HA! HA!"

She charges up her white attack to erase everything, but suddenly. Nothing happens.

"W-What!?" Painite was shocked, she kept doing it, but nothing. "How can this be!? I'm Zeno!"

"Mind if I give you an answer, Painite?" Beat smiled at her. "The Zeno you took in, was the one that _Goku_ knows and loves."

"Goku... Goku..." Painite raised her fist and slammed on the bench. **"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

She broke down in the center of the courtroom, defeated. The guards took her in and placed her in solitary confinement to be erased for her crimes.

The Annoncer went back to his seat. "Now that the original two Zeno's have been met, this court finds the defendant Froze and Chronoa."

**NOT GUILTY**

"That is all, this court is adjourned." The Announcer concluded.

* * *

_Satan City Park - Lake Beauty_

Beat, Note, and Froze were having a nice walk outside. Eating Ice Cream and seeing the birds, the trees, and the wilderness humming. Talking to each other about how it all been better in the end.

"So, now that it's all over." Beat smiled at his rival/friend. "How do you think Jean and the Nothing People are gonna do without the hacked cards?"

"Don't know for sure." Froze sighed but smiled back. "Jean said that he went to another continent to live his life more happily, compared to here."

"Gee, don't you think that's it's much to ask of him?" Note looked concerned.

Froze shook his head. "Not necessarily. He said he was fine there and ready to open up into a new blank slate." Froze concluded. "But anyways, Beat. How was work the other day?"

"Ah, it was alright." Beat smiled. "Had my daily chat with Apollo Justice and well, my crazy boss about the latest scoop about a group of teenagers overthrowing a goddess tyrant. It's quite amazing don't you think?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Froze smiled. "My past feels complete, but you and Note. Have a lot to go somewhere with Goku and your missing family."

"It's a sad and tough mystery we're ready to find out." Beat sighed. "My aunt said that my Dad died a long time ago and he passed me this card to make me meet with Goku. It's how I and Note knew him for so long, especially with that arrogant Vegeta on his side!"

The whole trio laughed and walked right into the sunset, relieved that their best will always be by their side no matter what. The spirt that Beat and Note's master Goku has yet to learn.

The End.


End file.
